Father's Words
by EragonArya4evs
Summary: I deleted chapter 8-itwasbad/Eragon gets word from the late Brom in a dream that Oromis has letters from his parents revealing important things to help win the War. Will Eragon finally defeat the King after his last trip to Ellesméra? Will Eragon get closer to being with Arya? Will he be able to change his fate, or delay it? Find out here! ExA - My version of the books. firstfic
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! I've been up all night coming up with ideas, so please review!**

**Also HUGE thing most of this is CP's work Just my take on it. I seriously recommend you read the books THEY ARE AMAZING!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Summoning

Eragon and Saphira had finally arrived in Ellesméra, after the funeral of Hrothgar, the late dwarf King, and the coronation of Hrothgar's adopted son and Eragon's foster brother, King Orik (after a lengthy and tiring meeting to decide who the King should be; in a nail-biting contest with Dûrgrimst Nagra). Before going to his masters' house, Eragon arrived at Tialdarí Hall. Upon his arrival he was greeted with murmurs of "Argetlam", "Shadeslayer" and "Shur'tugal", and he entered the throne room to find Queen Islanzadí conversing with her war council, on the upcoming battle in Gil'ead.

"Ah, Shadeslayer," she said, looking up from her council. "Nari will show you to your living quarters; we have been expecting your return." Eragon could sense the slight coldness in her voice, and realised the War Council wasn't getting along very well.

Eragon noticed a small elf by his side. "Nari, how have you been since my last visit here? Where am I staying?"

They began walking away from Tialdarí Hall.

"Shadeslayer, thank you for thinking of me. My time has been... busy since we last saw each other, War preparations and what not. As for your quarters, the same as last time, they are Lord Rider Vrael's house."

"Thank you Nari. I think you deserve a rest, I shall be fine finding my way to my quarters, but thank _you_ for your services, and they are much appreciated."

"As you wish, Shadeslayer." And with that Nari scurried off. '_Probably off to do his long list of duties, carefully chosen by the Queen no doubt' _Eragon chuckled to himself.

"_You shouldn't go so far as to disrespect those above you, little one."_

"_Saphira, I get the feeling she doesn't think I am capable of ending this war. It's as if she finds the idea amusing."_

"_Calm yourself, Eragon. You should not speak of such things."_

And with that she lay down in her bed, freshly prepare prior to their arrival.

Eragon walked through the door and got himself ready for bed, quickly drifting off to the land of dreams.

* * *

_*In the dream*_

"_Eragon... Eragon, I have something important to tell you." Eragon recognised the voice almost instantly. It was Brom. It was a memory that Eragon had forgotten at the time of Brom's death._

"_Eragon listen to me. The following information is crucial. But, after I tell you I will make you forget this until another time. Your parents wrote you letters for the time of when you are old enough. That time is not now._

"_You will arrive at the elven city of Ellesméra and when the time comes, your master Oromis will give you two letters. You must read your mother's first. Then your father's. They are crucial. After that, you must ask Saphira to show you a memory she has from your father. Then you will learn of Galbatorix's source of power from your masters. But, two final things Eragon. You must follow everything said in those letters. They will tell you things that will help you, and things you need to know. But be careful who you share this information with. Anyway, you will no more soon._

"_The last thing is crucial. You must follow your prophecy from Solembum. All will help you in the war. But only do so when the time is right. As for when the time is right. You will know when. __Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda. Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono, Eragon Shur'tugal. __**(May good fortune rule over you. Peace live in your heart. And the stars watch over you. May luck and happiness follow you, Eragon Dragon Rider)**__"_

_*End of dream*_

* * *

**As I said I am really new so I'm really sorry that it is quite short!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 2 out soon!**

**Please review on how I can improve. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elemental Dragon slayer: thanks, I totally understand. I mean I wanted to writer more but that is for the next chapter (chapter 3 :P)**

**PHANTOM415: I am totally excited too, I'm not amazing at writing but I have good ideas so I hope this goes well!**

**I think that I'll put two chapters on today, one now and one later. This one is about Arya so I hope you like it. It's not an important chapter but it is building an understanding of Eragon's feelings for her so... you don't really have to read it, it's like a trial chapter really. I can't decide on the name for this chapter so the first reviewer gets to decide! I won't give you the options I came up with but I'm going for a song name. BUT it doesn't have to be a song name of course!**

* * *

Eragon woke that very moment, just in time to watch the sunrise. The morning sun glowed in the distance, a radiance of the harmonious colours blood red, golden yellow and deep orange. In his childhood, these were Eragon's favourite colours, because he watched the sunrise so often and he thought it so beautiful. But ever since his Uncle's death, he hated these colours as red and yellow where the colours of the Empire, and orange a mix of the two.

One of his current favourite colours was Sapphire blue, the colour of his majestic, ferocious and beautiful Dragon's scales (whom by the way was sound asleep; oblivious to his vigorous pondering). His other most favourite colour was emerald green, and rightly so, as they were the of his beloved's eyes. It was an obvious reason, but logical all the same.

_Arya. _Eragon sighed. He could not stop thinking about her. He loved her with all his heart. She had not stopped haunting his thoughts since he first had a premonition about her in Gil'ead. He smiled, an image of Arya came into his head. A 3Dimensional image. The image had their back towards him. His eyes stroked the silky-smooth, raven-black hair. It always shone in the sun, giving off an ever glowing radiance that shone on the side of her face. Even by the back of her, her hair, you could tell she was beautiful. Again, he sighed. How could there possibly be _any_ goddesses more beautiful than her? He snorted. '_The only reason no-one has seen a goddess is even the most beautiful would appear hideous next to Arya, and they probably fear comparison to her.'_

The image of Arya turned around. Even then he couldn't look her in the eye, knowing full well the apparition wasn't the real Arya, for the real Arya was much more beautiful. He concentrated his focus on her ears, her small, dainty ears; her perfect elven ears, sensitive to hearing as all elves, yet hers where far more finely tuned. He loved the way that when she was trying not to blush, the tips of her ears went red, a trait he only notice after he acquired elf-like abilities at the Agaeti Blödhren.

Next, he envisioned her cheek, soft, smooth and pale - the same as the rest of her gorgeous complexion. Eragon started drooling, wondering what she would do if he kissed her cheeks, perfectly formed cheeks equipped with enticingly high cheek bones. This was another elvin trait, which frankly Eragon would worship them for. Again, Eragon pondered. Wondering what she looked like if she actually did blush, a thing that he had never seen before, and his heart raced to think that he could even be the one to make her blush.

His gaze moved to her nose, her tiny, sweet nose, which glowed in the moonlight and was positioned between his two favourite things about her; her eyes and her lips. He loved how she inhaled in impeccable timing, silently and slowly, her breathing never changed in battle, another place where she was calm, focused, and composed; her breath came out in small puffs of air, air that Eragon wished to one day share with her.

He stared at her lips; her luscious, luscious lips. The lips that pursed when she was angry, which was far from uncommon. The lips that pursed, when Oromis-Elda showed her the fairth that Eragon had made for her. The lips, that showed a ghost of a smile, when he complimented her beauty in the gardens of Tialdarí Hall, as he compared her beauty to the flower made for her by her Faolin. It was a blue morning glory, of course the flower was exceedingly beautiful, but he thought she was far more beautiful than it. The lips that she slightly bit, in anxiousness, before she met her mother again for the first time since Arya's capture in Gil'ead. The lips, that quivered when he confessed the true extent of his feelings towards her on the final night of the Agaeti Blödhren.

He smiled again to himself. Her face as a whole was divine, that is the only way to describe it.

Her body was perfection, her sleek slender body; there was nothing about her that wasn't perfect. Her flexibility, her gracefulness, her scent of sweet, crushed pinecones; the way that she dressed, and her talent with magic. Her voice, it was soft, sweet (like honey) and angelic. But the way she sang like no other made his heart flutter. It was a common elvin trait, to have a good singing voice, it was considered natural, but no elf could compare to Arya's singing, let alone her beauty (as said before, not even a goddess could). Her singing outshone all the rest, as if mocking jays pick out her song, her tune. He loved the way she could go from mid-tone to a falsetto with great ease and gracefulness.

He loved the way she could use a sword, at the moment she could beat him with great ease if she wanted to, but always chose to keep going, give him a false sense of security, as if he was winning, and when she got bored of playing with him. She would defeat him almost instantaneously.

He loved the way she walked. Sometimes, when she was happy, he could see a slight skip; a spring in her step. The rest of the time, she glided along the ground with complete elegance, another thing that made her absolutely, stunningly, beautiful.

It amused him, that ever since the Agaeti Blödhren (when the Dragons changed him), he could begin to read her basic emotions, even though she could always hide them, and never let them show.

He forgot to think of one of his most favourite thinks about her, her eyes; her slanted green eyes, which complimented her vast beauty. They shone when she was truly elated. Other than that, her emotions were truly unreadable, yet that was a thing that he could live with, and had come to love.

Eragon could not think about what he loved about her the most, but a definite highlight was her laugh. It was, of course, a rare sound, yet it made his heart race, his body tingle, and never failed to send a shiver down his spine. But what he loved most about her laugh, is that it always made him happy. He would humiliate himself a million times just to hear her laugh even once.

Another large smile came across his face, as he knew he would always love her, and was happy if she was happy, because he loved her that much, that if she needed to be with someone else to make her happy, he would let her go. He knew that deep down, he would never love another, but it surprised him that he didn't care.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Keep em coming!**

**Thanks also for my first 3 followers: 1. Elemental Dragon Slayer  
**** 2. ****PHANTOM415  
3. TheRedReader**

******Love yu guyz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) So, as promised, this 3****rd**** chapter is about the letters from Eragon's parents. Some parts I have had to take from the book because I could not describe it any better than the way CP did. I will tell you which part is from the book so there is no plagiarism. Most are my ideas incorporated in the story. **

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!***_**I am proud to say that the spell written is directly translated into the Ancient Language, following rules in word order, and others.**_** *!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

**If you have read the books then you know who his father is but, there is a twist that you may not like, but it doesn't really affect the story. I am unsure as to whether I will do a chapter from Arya's POV but I will decide nearer the time.**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNISE ARE FROM THE BOOKS AND ARE NOT CREATED BY ME. ALL OF THE THINGS YOU RECOGNISE ARE CREATED BY CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI!**

**Replies and Thanks**

********** Huge thanks to Vidul1999 who has made my story a favourite! **********

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks, your words mean a lot. I guess I'm trying to show his love in a soppy kind of way, which develops into a devoted, caring and trustworthy kind.**

**blackwind2254: Thanks, i totally agree, one of the reasons i read them is because i wanted them to get together. I also can't wait for later chapters, i just go with the flow!**

**Thanks to Alpha male, trouden and blackwind2254** **for following my story too.**

**All are appreciated thanks to all the people who are reading this story and who have read it. It truly means a lot to me! 3**

**I think this will be a long chapter, so brace yourselves. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter 3 - The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth

Eragon was still deep in his thoughts of Arya when Saphira awoke.

"_Little one, why is it you torture yourself so much?"_

"_You wouldn't understand. Except for you, Roran and Katrina, she is all I have left."_

Saphira snorted, with a small flame coming out and almost burning down the tree house. _"Actually, I would, I am in the same position remember? I am the last free dragon of all Alagaesia, the last female of my kind."_

"_I'm sorry Saphira; I guess I'm feeling rather lonely."_

"_Come along little one, we must visit our masters."_

"_Of course."_

Eragon jumped onto Saphira's saddle and she thrust with her mighty legs and they set off. Her claws brushed the crowns of the large evergreen trees, and she was tickled by the tips on the hard parts of her paws. Almost camouflaged, the houses of Ellesméra were hard to see and could probably only be seen by elvin eye, and Eragon could barely see them as they were quite close, it's no wonder Galbatorix never found them. He could see small elvin children, as uncommon as they were, playing amongst the trees, and they glanced up in awe to see the great sapphire dragon glistening in the morning sun.

As Saphira tilted her wings, he could just make out in the distance, the Crags of Tel'naeír, which dropped over a thousand feet to the forest at the base of the bare white cliff, and extended a league in either direction. As they approached, they caught sight of a large, shining, iridescent and golden dragon, who was sat comfortably between two trees, keeping in the shade, and cleaning his long talons. As they curved around, Eragon shifted his gaze to his long ivory teeth, as thick as Eragon's chest, his wings, soft and folded like tanned leather, with spikes perched on the ends like scythes, emphasising his greatness yet ferocity, especially by his size.

Saphira landed beside her master, waiting for Eragon to enter the house to talk with Oromis-Elda about finalising their training. As Eragon dismounted, for a moment he compared his dragon to his master's. Glaedr's long, muscled tail was longer than the whole of Saphira's body. Both dragons had grown to perfection, excluding Glaedr's stump of a foreleg, which was lost during the fall.

To his surprise, his master was perched in a small tree in the distance, and he gracefully glided down and walked towards Eragon.

"Come, sit." Oromis' hand referring to a small table and two chairs positioned on the western side of Glaedr, as elvin traditions, it was made of wood, carved to give a natural look, yet it gave no splinters. They sat and Eragon placed his fingers to his lips "There are no need for such formalities, yet it is pleasing to know you are well accustomed to the ways of the elves. Welcome to Ellesméra, Eragon-Finiarel. And you as well Saphira Brightscales, welcome. Welcome, both of you."

"Master, I had this dream." Eragon explained his dream of the previous night to his master, not leaving out anything, and going into the finest details.

"Ah, I thought this day was approaching." Oromis walked off into the trees, gesturing for Eragon to stay put, and with him he took a small spade like tool. Moments later, his master returned with a small box, and handed it to Eragon. "Inside I was told there are gifts from your parents and two letters from them also. One thing I must ask is that you read your mothers first, and then your fathers. This is of the upmost importance."

Eragon opened the box slowly, and only found one letter. He gave his master a questioning look.

"Ah, amusing. It seems your father enchanted it so the objects would appear in the order he wanted. It must be important."

Eragon looked at the letter. His name was written in a perfect, swirly piece of calligraphy. He smiled, the scent was of crushed pinecones, his mothers scent was slightly different to Arya's, and nowhere near as sweet. He opened it cautiously; careful not to tear it as it was the only thing he had from his mother.

* * *

_Dear Eragon, if you are reading this, I am long gone. I wish, my son, that I could have spent all of my time with you and your father but, it wasn't to be. I must tell you of your father, your half brother, and another child..._

* * *

"Oromis-Elda, my mother tells me that I have a half brother, yet that would mean that Morzan is not my father, as Murtagh told me. But I know he wasn't lying as he said so in the Ancient Language."

Oromis paused. He then said hesitantly, "You are right. Your father is most definitely not Morzan. However, you will find out who he is, and it is not my place to tell you, as I am bound by the Ancient Language. Also, if Murtagh _believes_ that you are full brothers, then the Ancient Language would let him say so, as a dwarf will swear in the Ancient Language that their Gods are real, yet that might not be true either. Do not let the Ancient Language misguide you, as another example, one may believe they do not love another, so they may say so in the Ancient Language but that does not mean they do not, it only means that they have not realised that they are, in fact, in love with another... Continue reading, your questions will be answered."

* * *

_I shall tell you from the beginning, as it will make more sense._

_The first thing you must know is that I am an elf, from Osilon. My mother was ashamed, and she gave me to two humans who couldn't bear a child themselves, and who raised me in the town of Carvahall. By magic, my mother bewitched my adopted parents, so they and those they knew would believe it was their child, and created memories of her pregnancy and giving birth. She cast a spell upon me, to hide my elvin features and traits, so it appeared that I was human._

_I found out at fifteen of my being an elf, because my mother placed a memory that only unlocked when I was fifteen. I told no-one, in fear of my life._

_At the age of twenty, I fell in love with a member of the Forsworn, his name Morzan. He convinced me that some people were evil, so must be eradicated. He told me false stories that made me deep in hatred of these people, and trained me as an assassin. In turn, I became the first member of the Black Hand. I killed countless numbers of people, in belief that they were evil. Soon, I became pregnant, but it was not on the hand of Morzan, but the Leader of the Varden's right hand man. To this day, I cannot remember his name, but, in fear of the child's life I took rash actions, however, to this day I do not regret them. _

_The child was half elvin, and by this time, I knew he would be used as a tool of war. At this time I found myself in love with another, Brom of Kuasta. He suggested I save the child of a slave that Morzan raped, as slave children are killed. This child was son of Morzan so he would not question my infidelity. Brom then took my child to my adopted brother Garrow and his wife Marian. They too, were unable to bear a child so Brom did unto them what my mother did unto my adopted parents. However, he did not know how to hide the child's elvin features, so he simply bewitched everyone around him so they could not see them. _

_I named my child Roran. _

_I named the slaves child Murtagh. One day, when Murtagh was five, Morzan suspected the slave child wasn't his. But I told him in the Ancient Language that he was. I was, however, too late. He had already thrown his sword, Zar'roc, at the child with dark magic. He managed to stop it, but it had already made a deep cut in the child's skin. Morzan managed to heal it but it made a large scar across Murtagh's back._

_Two years after I gave birth to Roran (and brought back Murtagh) I found out that I was pregnant again. This child was an elf, as his father was an elf too, Brom, the gardener spy, who I fell in love with, was your father, Eragon. This time I knew that you being an elf, and the way Morzan treated Murtagh, I had to get you away, without Morzan finding out. So, after four months of pregnancy, I fled to the place I knew well, Carvahall. During my time there, I was looked after by Marian and Garrow, and bonded with Roran, my son, who they thought was their own. Then, I had you. I hid your elvin features and abilities until you summoned them yourself, the day you finally needed them. The spell is '__Eka aí unin älfa, losna iet wyrda! __Brakka du vanyali sem huildar eka!' (I am elf, release my fate! __Release the magic that holds me!)_

_Before I left, I also hid Roran's features and abilities, yet he will never be able to summon his features, as I did the spell wrong. He will, however, have the skills of an elf. You need to say this spell, and cast it upon him, as he cannot do it himself, and then he will be able to use magic, amongst other things. 'Gath un reisa iet Vinr Älfakyn! Sé orúm fricai hávr sharjalví älfa!' (Unite and raise my elf friend! May this friend have elf movement!)_

_Good Luck, my son. Wiol ono, wiol pömnuria ilian. (For you, for my happiness)_

* * *

Eragon was shocked. _Brom? Brom is my father?_

* * *

**_SHOCKER!_ I am so glad that i finished that, but i really wanted to get brom's in. Well ill give you a long chapter tomorrow, but it could be 2 days from now, depending on the length of it.**

**Anyways, see that button down there? the blue one? says post review? click it! i really enjoy reading feedback, and I hope you have all enjoyed the series so far. Ive only been writing it 2 days and we are 3 chapters in, and at a crucial moment! (Don't worry, its not over soon, i plan many chapters from now) hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of the twist!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks! somehow I thought you might like it! I still don't know what I might do with Eragon and Arya so we'll all have to find out. I heard that CP had to write all the end chapters again because Eragon and Arya got together and he didn't like it. CP kinda ruined inheritance with that.**

* * *

**HelloTheir: I'm glad you liked it thanks for following! I loved the elf part too but there's another shock coming!**

* * *

**PHANTOM415: Thanks, I had planned it all along. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the twists and I didn't think they would. I'm so elated right now!**

* * *

**middleearthmidget: I'm glad you picked that up, but I hope it doesn't ruin my surprise for this chapter. One thing is that he had elf-like features, so he didn't entirely look like one.**

* * *

**TheRedReader: thankyou! I really wanted to change the whole cousin thing because it didn't seem right. The only way I could have done that was to take Murtagh out the picture, but I think I resolved it with something in this chapter.**

* * *

**Blackwind2254: it's okay, that's my worry too! Hopefully it will all go to plan. Thanks for letting me know!**

* * *

**EragonSaphira153: I'm glad you liked it! I mean I will add the roran think but I have added a few limitations and at the moment I'm still planning this chapter.**

* * *

**OMG I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS ERAGON GETS ANOTHER SHOCK!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gifts, family and a whole lot more Eragon

Eragon was shocked. _"Brom? Brom is my father?"_

Saphira snorted. "_Is it that hard to comprehend, little one?"_

"_I'm so happy and shocked at the same time, it is a peculiar feeling if you must know." _Eragon suddenly thought. How did they know? "But how?" He exclaimed. Before either of his masters could respond he turned to his own dragon, and glared. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me! You are supposed to be the other half of my soul, and I cannot trust you to tell me things that would have prevented me from days of heart-break and anger! YOU KNEW! MY OWN DRAGON! And I can't even trust you." He broke down, unable to withstand the emotions going through him.

"Eragon," said his master, in a soothing voice. "You need to calm yourself, reconcile with your dragon, and use the meditating techniques I showed you."

Eragon sighed. He walked over to Saphira and hugged her. _"I love you little one."_

"_And I you, Saphira, I you."_

He went and sat back down. "I understand why, I'm just shocked. I'm an elf. My mother gave me a spell so I could regain my abilities, yet I already have them."

"Eragon, whatever happened at the Agaeti Blödhren _enhanced _your abilities. It did not give you elvin abilities. Let me rephrase... I - no, you can unlock your elvin abilities, and they will be twice as good as natural elvin abilities; you cannot be matched by anyone else except Galbatorix."

"Oromis-Elda did my father ever speak of me?"

"He did, yes. He sent me many letters about you. That is how I know of the circumstances to which you found Saphira's egg."

"Master, did Arya send the egg to me on purpose, because I am Brom's son?"

"No, Eragon. She was not aware of your existence. Only Brom and I knew."

"Why did Brom tell you? He could have told anybody, but he told you."

"That is something he will explain. I am not proud of it, but it was all I could do. You will not think badly of me will you?"

"Master Oromis, there are few things that you could do to make me even consider thinking badly of you."

"Ah, your letter has arrived." Eragon gazed at the box on his lap. There was a small piece of rolled up parchment inside.

* * *

_Eragon, my son. All this time, ever since we left Carvahall, I have wanted to call you that. Even before that when we talked those many nights, I longed to be more to you than just the town story-teller. But every time I went to tell you, I realised that you were so happy back at the farm, and I didn't want you to hate me, or have those awkward conversations with the people in Carvahall._

_I have something to tell you. Well, many things, but I must start with this. I always introduced myself as Brom of Kuasta. That is not entirely true. As you know by now, I am an elf. My father, I met at the age of five and twenty, after my dragon, Saphira hatched for me. When that happened, we were sent to Vroengard, to receive training from other Dragon Riders. I received training from an elf called Oromis. It was soon after I discovered he was my father, which means he is your grandfather. He told me of the day of my mothers death, the same day I was born. As a dragon rider, he could not bring me up himself, and could not tell anyone what he was about to do, as at that time, it was frowned upon. He sent me to Kuasta, to live my life as a human. Luckily for me, he found a rich family who took me in as their own child. That is how I came up with how to help your half brother, Roran. We spent much time together, and fought together against Galbatorix's forces during the fall. Morzan killed my dragon, Saphira, and in an attempt to save me, Oromis fled with heart-broken me and Glaedr. During our escape, Oromis was unable to use magic, and could only use the simplest of spells. When we were flying away on Glaedr, one of the dragons of the Forsworn attacked Glaedr, and bit off his left foreleg. Glaedr received many other injuries, which I healed, but during the attempt to save his leg, I passed out._

_You already know the rest of my story, the Varden, your mother, Morzan's destruction, and the recovery of Saphira's egg._

_The next piece of information I am about to tell you is crucial. Neither Roran, nor Murtagh can ever know of their true parentage. Such information will destroy their own minds and make those who were also affected by the spell insane, in short, the residents of Carvahall._

_I have a gift in this box that will only reveal itself when you have learnt of it's kind. It will help you a considerable amount against Galbatorix. It will be the last gift revealed. All the gifts, I enchanted or made to ease the burden of the war and give you and the people closest to you many advantages._

_Eragon, I love you with all my heart wish you luck on all of your endeavours._

_Love from your true father, Brom of Ellesméra._

* * *

"May I call you Grandfather?"

"No."

"I am sorry Glaedr, of what happened to your leg."

"_No matter, your father did all he could and more. I think it is time you open your gifts."_

* * *

The first gift that appeared was an emerald necklace, that Eragon could tell was enchanted. The intricate design was immaculate, and it shone of gold and silver. Inside the box, was a note that read, '_Give this to the woman you love. I know who she is, and this will protect her from all; with an exception of dark magic. It does contain energy for when she becomes tired. Not to mention she will love it!' _Eragon wondered how his father knew of his feelings for Arya, and then thought back to the premonitions. When he relived the memories, he could feel his feelings that he had originally felt. Could his father have found out when he showed him the memories?

"Master Oromis, when you show someone your memories, can they feel the feelings you felt during those memories?"

"Yes, you can, although it has been known to send people insane who have relived horrible memories from other people's past."

Then an extremely large sapphire appeared, it was the size of a human head! The note read '_Did you really think that the energy in Aren was all the energy I had stored? This should be put on Saphira's body, somewhere safe. It contains a lot of energy. Probably enough to keep Saphira flying for a month or two._'

Oromis chuckled. "Your father got the inheritance from the rich family, it seems."

The third gift was more sentimental. '_Your dragons baby teeth. When they all fell out, I collected them and put them in this small purse._' The small dark blue purse was the same colour as Saphira, yet her name was embroidered in gold along the middle.

"_I let him collect them, but I wondered what he was going to do with them." _She emitted a deep laugh from the back of her throat which sounded more like a growl, but Eragon could tell from the emotions being sent through their bond.

The fourth gift was a box of medium-sized jewels, which had large amounts of energy stored in each one.

He glanced at the note with it. '_I believe my father has something that will help you contain these._'

"He means to put them with the others in your belt of Beloth the Wise."

The fourth gift was another sapphire, slightly larger than the others. '_This is to go into your Rider's sword. It has more energy than any of the others. I believe that Rhunon will make you a new one, as Zar'roc is not fitting to your abilities._'

Eragon scratched his neck. "Brom hasn't known Rhunon for many years, if he thinks she will make another Rider's sword."

Oromis chuckled. "She could be persuaded otherwise; she took a shine to Brom when he saved Glaedr in the fall."

The fifth gift was a rather large piece of parchment, curiously tied together with a piece of string. The note was a tad shorter than the others. '_This will be useful when you talk to Rhunon, yet it will not appear until you talk to her._'

* * *

"May I see the memory from my father?"

"Yes, we have much to talk about, but this is more important."

_"Then, little one, close your eyes and let me show you."_

He closed his eyes and the memory shone from a white light into a picture._  
_

* * *

_"Brom was sitting on a fallen tree in the centre of a glade. After a period of simply sitting quietly, Brom squinted towards the sky and began speaking. He noted that no being escapes __death __forever and that if Eragon is watching this then he, Brom, is dead. He took out his pipe, filled it with __cardus weed __and lit it using the spell __Brisingr__. He expressed a wish that Eragon is safe and happy and that __Galbatorix __is dead, but he knows this isn't likely. He stated that he'd longed to reveal the truth of himself to Eragon, but he had hoped to keep Eragon safe from the __Empire__, which didn't quite work out anyway. He warned him to beware of whom he falls in love with._

"_He tells him that while he has his share of regrets, "you are not one of them, Eragon." He expressed his regret that he could not care for Eragon as a father and states that the one thing he can offer is advice instead. He began by telling him to protect those he cares for. He continued by offering congratulations if he or anyone else has already killed Galbatorix, but warned him that if this isn't the case, then Galbatorix is his "greatest and most dangerous enemy" and that unless he and Saphira decided to join the Empire, they must one day confront him. He continued that he defeated his opponents because he used his brain, unlike most people. He offered the advice that the way to defeat a __magician __isn't to batter blindly against his mind, but to figure out the way your enemy thinks and take advantage of weakness that they hadn't accounted for. He explained that Galbatorix is mad, which makes him unpredictable, "but he also has gaps in his reasoning that an ordinary person would not." He expressed the wish that Eragon and Saphira live long and fruitful lives and told him that both he and his mother loved him. "May the stars watch over you.""_

* * *

"_I must become a real elf." _He stated to Saphira and Glaedr.

"Here we go!" Eragon summoned some energy from Aren, feeling the energy pulsate through his body, his skin tingle and his mind alert. **"EKA AI UNIN ALFA, LOSNA IET WYRDA! BRAKKA DU VANYALI SEM HUILDAR EKA!"** (I am an elf, release my fate! Release the magic that holds me!)

Eragon felt a huge surge of pain flash through him. He blacked out.

* * *

Eragon awoke and heard voices. It was his masters and Saphira, arguing at whether the spell worked, how it would affect him, and how long until he regained consciousness. Eragon could not see, much to his dismay, but it seemed it was one of the after affects of the spell. **"Atra eka sjon." **(Let me see) He said weakly.

"You gave us quite a shock there Eragon. You didn't warn us of what you were going to do. You could have killed yourself if it weren't for Aren."

"I'm sorry master. I wanted to see if what you said about it was true."

"Here let me get you a mirror. You are in for quite a surprise it seems."

Oromis handed Eragon a small wooden mirror. It was hand carved, and had shapes of vines and other foliage encircling the reflective surface. Cautiously, Eragon gazed at the mirror.

"Wow, my face looks completely different, yet it is still me." Eragon admired his new look. He was more handsome, with higher cheekbones, and pointed ears. His muscles were more toned and he was 4 inches taller than previously. His dark brown hair is a few shades lighter, and his eyes are a softer more milk chocolate brown, than that of his former eyes, which were on the verges of becoming black. Instead of appearing slightly evil, his appearance as a whole made him look more heroic. The hairs on his body where the same, except they were blonde, as all elves, though Eragon thought elves hairs are bleached by the sun.

"You will find when you walk into the elvin camps, you will turn heads, as you are the most handsome elf they have seen since King Evandar and his ancestors. Not only that, but humans will find you more appealing, as you are giving off a scent like Blödhgarm, except yours is... not optional."

* * *

**I think you'll like this chapter, the next is things that are mostly in the book. Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So I read all the reviews, and since you all said the same stuff, I'll reply all at once, as it can take up too much room. **

**First off, I did enjoy the whole jewel thing, and the necklace well, we will get to that later.  
Secondly, I loved adding humour (even if it was only a bit) because I always thought Oromis was too serious, but I didn't want him to be too OOC.  
Thirdly, I did think Eragon needed a bit of tuning up, just to add heat to it, if I do Arya's POV.  
And lastly, I got the feeling Evandar was pretty handsome so I added that as a comparison, plus it makes Eragon and Arya the perfect couple doesn't it?**

**I felt the strong urge for Saphira to say LOL but that would have ruined it.**

**It occurred to me that nobody noticed the empty parchment. Curious. Still, you will soon find out what it says.**

Chapter 5 - Back to the Varden

"You will find when you walk into the elvin camps, you will turn heads, as you are the most handsome elf they have seen since King Evandar and his ancestors. Not only that, but humans will find you more appealing, as you are giving off a scent like Blödhgarm, except yours is... not optional."

"Master, what do I do now?"

"I suggest you get a sword, after all if you don't get the words on that parchment revealed, you won't get your next gift!"

"Thank you, Masters. I will return as quickly as possible." Eragon jumped on Saphira. He packed the gifts and box in the saddle bag and closed it, ensuring their safety.

"_Eragon-Finiarel, why don't you test your enhanced running? I'm sure it will be fun to race with Saphira to see who gets there first." _Glaedr snorted. This was the first time in many a year that he could resort to some level of playfulness.

"Okay. Ready Saphira?" He exclaimed while jumping off the saddle.

"_Ready, little one!" _With that she set off, while Eragon grinned to himself. After all, he knew she would cheat. He set off, sprinting as fast as he could, going faster than he had ever gone before. The trees were a hazy blur as he ran, and he reached Rhünon's house. But Saphira was already there, flicking her tail.

"_What took you so long? You should know better than to race a dragon."_

"_Well, o faster one," _he said with obvious sarcasm. "_That was the fairest race in history!"_

"_Are you insinuating that I cheated?"_

"_I'm not insinuating, I know you did. Still, you probably would have won anyway."_

"_Actually you were quite fast! For a two-legged creature." She murmured._

* * *

"Shadeslayer, I assumed you would come. But before you ask, no I can't make you a sword."

Eragon touched his fingers to his lips before he answered. "But why? There is no reason not to. You did it for everyone else."

"I never said I won't, I can't! There is no bright steel, where did you think I was going, aimlessly walking in the forest at the dead of night."

"Bright steel? What in all of Alagaesia is that?"

"Why o rider, it is the metal I make riders swords from. Why do you think they are so fast, so light, and so beautiful? They are from the stars dear rider. The stars fall, and I take the essence from them and smelt it with steel to make bright steel. It is a very long and painful process, one which someone of my age should not be doing."

"And where would I find some?"

"Believe me young rider, if you could find some I would be very surprised."

"Oh, I wanted to show you something."

"Go on. I'm intrigued."

Eragon walked over to Saphira's saddle, and took out the long piece of parchment. "Brom enchanted it to only be readable after you had touched it. It must be important for him to ask specifically for you."

"He always was a thoughtful young man." She smiled as she took the parchment from him. "we will need a whole lot of bright steel."

"Why, and how much?"

"Brom has decided that three certain dragons will need special armour. And 154 ingots to be precise."

"Curious. And dragons belonging to whom?"

"Yours, for one. Also, a red one, and a green one."

"Saphira, one must be thorn. But we haven't rescued the third egg. If that is a green dragon."

"Well, it seems we are in need of a miracle to find all this bright steel, then smelt it then make the armour and swords."

"Did you say more than one sword?"

"Yes I did. It even has the specifications of the green sword, as if Brom knew who the rider was."

"Rhünon, Brom was my father. If I had Unbitr, we wouldn't have to find so much bright steel."

"Well you had better start now, dawn is fast approaching, and you will not be able to find it in daylight."

After the entire night of searching, the sun finally rose, but they were no closer to finding any bright steel. They returned to Rhünon, who had gone in for a nap.

"We have no idea where it is."

"It seems to me, that if you needed so much, you should have some inkling where to find some."

"_The old one is right, little one. How about Solembum's prophecy? Surely that time would be now."_

"Thank you Rhünon. You have been most helpful. We will now go to the Menoa tree. It is not only beautiful, but we have come up with many ideas when before it."

"Strange place, but fine, I will see you later."

* * *

Eragon and Saphira stalked off to the Menoa tree, where they were greeted by a voice.

"_I knew you would come, son of Brom. I liked your father, he was very caring. He regularly talked to me, mourning some poor woman."_

"_Why contact me with my mind, can you not speak?"_

"_No, Shur'tugal. I am the spirit of the tree, the Menoa tree."_

"_Do you know why I have come?"_

"_I do, but even if there were some bright steel ingots, I would want to know why you want them."_

"_Well, there is a man named Galbatorix, who calls himself King of Alagaesia. He has made it pretty clear that he wishes to destroy your beautiful forests and pollute the air. I wish to stop him, but I need the ingots to do that, so my dragon and I can defeat him, whilst protecting ourselves with armour and swords."_

"_HE WOULD DARE BURN DOWN MY FOREST! TAKE THEM!"_

"_My lady, may I have one hundred and fifty four ingots?"_

"_Of course, may the stars watch over you. One final thing. Where would you like them?"_

"_There is a sword smith here in Ellesméra. Will you be so kind as to transport them to her storage, beneath her house?"_

"_Yes, I would. If you must know, there are a total of ten thousand ingots beneath my roots, however, they can only be accessed by me."_

"_Thank you. You have been extremely helpful._ _Atra esterní ono thelduin.__"_

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Shur'tugal."_

"_Un du evarínya ono varda, my lady."_

* * *

Eragon smiled to himself. They were a little closer to defeating Galbatorix! Eragon and Saphira were walking back to Rhunon's house, when they heard the clanging of metal.

"Rhünon-Elda, I thought you could not make swords anymore?"

"Eragon, Shadeslayer, I am making the Dragon Armour, that requires little effort. Now, I understand that you still have to talk with Oromis. When you have finished your long discussion, I have no doubt I will be finished with Bjartskular's armour, then we can make your sword. After that, you will leave, and I will have the other armour transported to you as quickly as possible. No doubt you will want it a secret, so I will have it disguised."

"Thank you Rhünon-Elda. That will be perfect."

"Now shoo! Off with you! I have work to do and you have training!"

* * *

**Classic Rhünon there! You will soon find out what the next gifts are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to update soon, as you guys couldn't wait for the update. To tell you the truth, I start school on Tuesday 4****th**** September, so from then, updates will become less frequent. I don't know by how much but I start my exams and am expected A*'s so I am expected to revise a lot. I do intend to finish this story and write many more, so you won't be disappointed. However, I might have to go on Hiatus a couple of times, but I will give you warning from then on. I will write more often in the holidays and on the weekends to catch up. I might even do a Christmas chapter, but I don't know yet. I, as I hope you are, am excited to see what the next chapters are, as I write them then upload them straight away. I hope I don't disappoint anyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I did have replies for you all, but due to human people messing up my laptop, I do not think that I could write them all again and do them any justice, but what I do have to say, is that there is another twist in this chapter, but I don't think there will be any more. If there are, you will get a fair warning in my author's notes before the chapter.**

**Before I forget, thanks to the people who followed and favourite the story in the meantime, while my laptop was being fixed (luckily I have insurance!). So, I have not updated in the two days that it was being fixed and for that I am truly sorry. In the meantime the culprits have been made to pay, so justice has been served!**

**It has come to my attention that I am awful at using commas, and the story can get boring as I don't use POVs (point-of-views). I will try to improve and I take all ****_constructive_**** criticism on board.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The prophecy

Eragon ran as fast as he could, with Saphira just ahead, assuming they were racing again. Just as Eragon saw a patch of soil that was not laced with the soft green grass of Du Weldenvarden, Eragon knew he was approaching the Crags, as that was the spot that he spent weeks meditating in. In a rush of pure excitement and joy, he bellowed. "Oromis-Elda, the parchment was bright steel dragon armour!"

Oromis' lips twitched into a smile. "I see." He called back. "It seems Brom knew this day would come."

As Eragon arrived he had to go in a large circle to slow to a halt. "Oromis-Elda it seems you should tell me of any advantages over Galbatorix."

Oromis' face darkened. "This is a very serious matter Eragon. One we must discuss, although we should tread carefully, it will be a long conversation and we will discuss it before you learn of his true source of power."

"As you wish, master."

"First, we shall discuss a prophecy. A prophecy that will always come true, but you must open your sixth set of gifts before I tell you." As soon as he said that, Eragon took out the box, and it lit up. Saphira flew away, followed by Glaedr. Before Eragon could comment, Oromis cut him off. "You will know, and I will tell you when you open the box."

* * *

**(Here it comes!)**

* * *

Eragon hesitated when he opened the box. Few things could scare away two dragons as large as Saphira and Glaedr. When he saw what they were, he slammed the box shut, and then slowly reopened it, believing his eyes had deceived him. There, sat completely innocently, where five glowing dragon eggs. The first one was green, with little veins of a slightly darker shade running across the surface. The second was a silver egg, with golden spots all over it. The third was a deep purple, more smooth than even Saphira's looked. The fourth was a sky blue; it looked more beautiful than the sky on a summer's day. The last egg was a pure, snowy white, with no blemishes in its perfect surface, more delicate than all of the others.

"..." Eragon was for the first time in his life, speechless. "How? What? Huh?"

* * *

Oromis chuckled, amused at Eragon's confusion. "The green egg was transported here, a moment ago, yet the others have been there since Brom made this box, eagerly awaiting their rider. The green was transported from right under Galbatorix's nose; in a similar way that Arya transported Saphira's egg to you. Brom couldn't just steal it. That would ruin the fun. He placed a spell on it, where it would be transported to the box when it was needed, so Galbatorix would be as lost for words as you are now. However, time is limited, so I will make this short. You are the last Dragon Lord..."

"A dragon lord?"

"Yes, a dragon lord. The prophecy I was talking about was for you. It states that the son of a rider will also become a rider. He would be called the last free rider of Alagaesia..."

"But master, you are a free rider of Alagaesia. So it is not me."

"Eragon, my fate is inevitable. Glaedr and I are destined to die soon. When that time comes, you will be the last free dragon rider. Now, I must continue without interruptions, your questions will be answered afterwards. I will start again. The prophecy states that the son of a rider will also become a rider. He would be called the last free rider of Alagaesia. But he is not a rider. He is a dragon lord.

"A dragon lord has more than one dragon. He can have up to five. Brom knew as soon as your mother became pregnant with you, that you were the boy from the prophecy; he knew that you were a dragon lord. After that, he left your mother, knowing that she would be safe. He set out to find the five dragon eggs that would eventually hatch for you. You see Eragon, Brom had a gift. He could tell who the egg would hatch for, before it hatched. He searched far and wide, but he couldn't find that last egg. After he rescued Saphira's egg, he knew it was the last egg he had searched for. Brom hatched a plan. He thought he could get the elves and the Varden into alliance by using the egg, which he did. But when he was about to tell them who the egg would really hatch for, Arya had been captured. He thought that all was lost. Little did he know that the egg had found its own way to its rider, with a little help from Arya.

"He rescued the green egg because he said that you would know who it would hatch for... _Do_ you know who it will hatch for?"

"I... er... no."

"Here is the problem. A dragon lord must choose his main dragon which he will ride, and the others will be... well, his other dragons. When Glaedr was training Saphira, he told her what I have just told you. Saphira is scared that you will pick the silver and gold dragon as your main dragon, because not only are silver dragons rare, but so are dragons with two colours. The odds of a silver dragon that has another colour with it is very slim, and the only other rider with a two coloured dragon was that of your namesake, the first rider, Eragon - he too was a dragon lord, as well as being the first rider. Can you understand why she thinks this?"

Eragon was taken aback. So many things were thrust at him, his thoughts were frantic. But he knew what his answer would be. "No. She is my first dragon. We have been through almost everything together. It is her I chose, it was always going to be Saphira."

"That, I am glad to hear. Here they are now. Glaedr has something he has to tell you."

Saphira flew directly at Eragon, picking him up in her claws, holding him like she would a baby dragon.

_"ERAGON! I love you little one, I am so sorry I doubted you! Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

_"Saphira, how could I ever stay angry at you, you are the very being that shares my soul, not to mention that I love you! Now, will you please let go of me, my sapphire?"_

_"Of course, little one. Is that my new nickname? I like it."_

Eragon simply nodded, lovingly stroking her nose as he managed to escape her grasp.

_"Eragon-Finiarel, I am the sire of the silver and gold hatchling. It is my honour that you are its rider."_

"Glaedr-Elda, it is I who am honoured to ride such a dragon as the child of yours, you are my master and one of the greatest dragons I have ever seen! Few could compare to you!"

_"Thank you for your kind words. Oromis still has much to talk about with you. I am to go hunting. May you wait until you hatch the eggs for when I get back?"_

"Of course master. I would have it no other way."

_"I have two more favours to ask of you. Think of it as my death wish. Firstly, after the dragons are hatched, will you let Oromis and I train them until they are old enough to fly?"_

_"_It would be my honour."

"_Secondly, can you choose my hatchling as your secondary dragon to Saphira?"_

_"_Again, it would be my greatest honour."

_"Thank you, Shadeslayer. From now, you may call me my name. Unless of course you still wish to call me master. Before I go, may I take young Saphira with me, on our last hunt before you leave for the Varden?"_

"Yes master. Yet I doubt she would have stayed if I would have said no. She is quite stubborn."

Saphira growled. _"You forget I am a dragon. I can tear you to pieces and there would be nothing you could do about it."_

_"Now, now Saphira, I know you couldn't live without me! Go have fun, my sapphire!"_

_"I intend to little one."_

* * *

Eragon and Oromis had talked for hours about the hatchlings, and their dragons still hadn't returned.

"I have decided the names already. I am prepared with more names, should they not like them."

"As there is nothing left to talk about, I must tell you that Galbatorix does not know of the dragon lords. He was about to learn about it when Jarnunvösk, his dragon and his two friends and their dragons were killed by the urgals, and after that they were going to make him a teacher, until he demanded a new dragon. They then decided he wasn't right for the job. This is to your advantage, as your dragons will be ready for battle in time for Uru'baen, and that is at the earliest. Any later, and they might even be able to breathe fire."

As they were talking of tactics they could use against Galbatorix, the dragons returned.

"So, it is time masters."

"Aye, it is time."

Eragon lifted the first egg. It shook. Eragon felt the same as he had when Saphira hatched. Anxious, scared, yet curious. The size was the biggest of all the others, it was the height of Eragon's forearm. Suddenly, a small head came out. He touched it with his palm, and his gedwey ignasia went from plain silver, to a gold ring around the outside. Eragon lifted her whole body out, careful of her wings, as Saphira's were delicate when she first hatched. He looked at her tiny scales. Like his gedwey ignasia, each scale was mainly silver, with gold around the edge. Other than the silver, she was the perfect resemblance of Glaedr, all of her spikes where the same shade as his, and in the same place. Her tail however, resembled Saphira's, longer, and wider with an arrowhead for the tip. He now realised that the tail of a dragon was a way you could tell its gender, if you are unable to feel its prescence.

"She's beautiful Glaedr. Her eyes are gold, just like yours!"

_"Iet dautr." _(My daughter) said Glaedr quietly._ "What will you name her?"_

_"_Aiedail - morning star."

The hatchling denied it. Eragon wondered why. "Celöbra?" (Honor) Again, the hatchling denied it. "How about... Domia!" (Dominance) In agreement, the hatchling did something no other dragon had done that early in their life. She let out a small jet of silver fire. Eragon looked at Oromis and Glaedr, expecting them to be accustomed to this sort of behaviour.

"Eragon, no other dragon has breathed fire earlier than 3 months old. She gets more and more magnificent by the minute!"

"_I am proud to be her father. __It is a beautiful name, Eragon. I couldn't have chosen better.__"_

_"_Glaedr, who is her mother?"

"She was Brom's dragon Eragon. She was Saphira."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Glaedr let out a moan of sorrow. To Eragon's surprise, so did Domia.

"Shall we release another hatchling?" said Oromis.

"We shall." said Eragon. He moved over to the box, and took the second egg. It was the deep purple one, the smoothest of them all. This one hatched straight away, it must be eager to escape after decades of being encased in the shell, no matter how warm, or how much it was protected from the outside world. He thought of how Saphira must have felt, how the green dragon inside the other egg was feeling.

It moved towards Eragon, with complete joy, it touched his gedwey ignasia turning it a deep purple. He laughed, she was so happy as she showed off her scales that glimmered in the sunlight.

"You remind me of a flower. I shall call you Delois." (a green-leafed plant with purple flowers, commonly found in the spine)

She flapped her wings in excitement, clearly eager to take to the skies.

He quickly moved to the third, sky blue dragon egg. It's surface was rougher than all the edges. This dragon seemed comfortable in his egg.

"You are safe here iet Skulblaka." As if by magic, the hatchling thrust itself out, shattering its egg into a million pieces. He pressed his hand towards its head and it sniffed him, then touched his hand with its snout, and licking it. Just like that, his gedwey ignasia turned into a light blue. "I shall call you Ervindr."(Like wind) Satisfied, he scattered over towards the other dragons, who were tanning themselves between Saphira and Glaedr.

He finally moved towards the last egg in the box.

It was the smallest of the eggs, which meant its mother was only a few months old when she laid it. Sensitive to his touch, the egg started rocking. Then it stopped. His hand tingled. Did it reject him? He gently stroked the egg, as if by instinct. He felt it rock again. Then it stopped. He set it on the ground; he was curious. It rocked, then stopped. Eragon had an idea.

"If Dragons belong in the sky, then maybe that's where he wants to hatch."

He picked the egg from the floor and took it to Saphira. He placed it in the saddle bag while he climbed on and then took it out when he was strapped in. Clutching it to his chest, he told Saphira to fly. He didn't have to ask twice. She glided in the air and the egg began to hatch. Eragon laughed.

_"He has the heart of a true dragon, little one."_

_"That he does my Sapphire, that he does."_

She plummeted down towards the ground, and the Dragon roared with joy. She landed, and Oromis stared in amazement. At that moment, his gedwey ignasia changed to the colour white, and was hardly different to that of the colour of silver it was before that day.

"What shall I call you? Mor'ranr? Kveykva? Rakr? Ramr? Hugin? Hjarta? Ilumëo? Ilian? Ren? Sitja? Skolir? Stydja? Sundavar?"

Each one the white dragon rejected firmly.

"How about hvitr?"(white) said Eragon sarcastically. Again, the dragon roared. Pleased that his name was the colour of his scales.

Eragon turned to the dragons. "Iet nuanen Skulblakar; Saphira, Domia, Delois, Ervindr un Hvitr. Eka eddyr onr Shur'tugal. Havr mor'ranr unin onr hjartala!"(My beautiful dragons; Saphira, Domia(Dominance), Delois(purple flower), Ervindr(like wind) and Hvitr(white). I am your dragon rider. Have peace in your hearts!)

After talking to his newly hatched dragons, Glaedr and Saphira took them to start their training, they had to talk to them in the ancient language as, for now, that was all they understood.

Eragon and Oromis went to sleep for the night.

* * *

They were awoken by a sudden thud outside. They were worried until they realised it was just the dragons landing. They strode outside to the wooden table they had been sitting at since Eragon and Saphira arrived. He saw that Saphira had made a little nest for the hatchlings. He grinned to himself.

_"What? They needed to sleep. Training was tough."_

_"Yes but you are not their mother!"_

_"Hmph!"_

Eragon watched the little dragons sleep. Their little bodies rose and fell ever so softly. He couldn't wait to tell Arya.

As if he was reading Eragon's thoughts Oromis said "You can't tell anyone about the little ones. At least, not until they arrive at the Varden."

"Why not?"

"You know as well as I do that they will be in danger."

"Can you tell me of Galbatorix's source of power?"

"No it is not my place to tell you this."

"Then whose is it?" said Eragon, anger running through him, blood boiling in his veins. "You can't-"

_"It is mine. . . ."_

* * *

_*FROM BRISINGR_

_"The source of Galbatorix power lies in the hearts of dragons. From us, he steals his strength. Without our aid, Galbatorix would have fallen to the elves and the Varden long ago._

Eragon frowned. "I don't understand. Why would you help Galbatorix? And how could you? There are only four dragons and an egg left in Alagaesia... aren't there?"

_"Many of the dragons whose bodies Galbatorix and the Forsworn slew are still alive today._

"Still alive...?" Bewildered, Eragon glanced at Oromis, but the elf remained quiet, his face inscrutable. Even more disconcerting was that Saphira did not seem to share Eragon's confusion.

The golden dragon turned his head on his paws to better look at Eragon, his scales scraping against one another. _"Unlike with most creatures, a dragons conciousness does not reside solely within our skulls. There is in our chests a hard, gemlike object, similar in composition to our scales, called the Eldunari, which means heart of hearts. When a dragon hatches, their Eldunari is clear and lusterless. Usually it remains so all through a dragon's life and dissolves along with the dragon's corpse when they die. However, if we wish, we can transfer our consciousness into the Eldunari. Then it will acquire__ the same colour as our scales and begin to glow like a coal. If a dragon has done this, the Eldunari will outlast the decay of their flesh, and a dragon's essence may live on indefinitely. Also, a dragon can disgorge their Eldunari while they are still alive. By this means, a dragon's body and a dragon's conciousness can exist separately and yet still be linked, which can be most useful in certain circumstances. But to do this exposes us to great danger, for whoever holds the Eldunari holds our very soul in their hands. With it, they could force us to do their bidding, no matter how vile._

The implications of what Glaedr had said astounded Eragon. Shifting his gaze to Saphira, he asked,_"Did you already know about this?"_

The scales on her neck rippled as she made an odd serpentine motion with her head. _"I have always been aware of my heart of hearts. Always I have been able to feel it inside of me, but I never thought to mention it to you."_

_"How could you not when it's of such significance."_

_"Would you think it worthy to mention that you have a stomach, Eragon? Or a heart or a liver or any other organ? My Eldunari is an integral part of who I am. I never considered its existence worthy of note. . . . At least not until we last came to Ellesméra."_

_"So you did know!"_

_"Only a little. Glaedr hinted that my heart of hearts was more important than I had originally believed, and he warned me to protect it, lest I inadvertently deliver myself into the hands of our enemies. More than that he did not explain, but since then, I inferred much of what he just said."_

_"Yet you still did not think it worth mentioning?" _demanded Eragon.

_"I wanted to," _she growled, _"but as with Brom, I gave my word to Glaedr that I would speak of this to no one, not even to you."_

_"And you agreed?"_

_"I trust Glaedr, and I trust Oromis. Do you not?_"

Eragon scowled and turned back to the elf and the golden dragon. "Why didn't you tell us of this sooner?"

Unstoppering the decanter, Oromis filled his goblet with wine and said, "In order to protect Saphira."

"Protect her? From what?"

_"From you," _Glaedr said. Eragon was so surprised and outraged, he failed to regain his composure well enough to protest before Glaedr resumed speaking. _"In the wild, a dragon would learn about his Eldunari from one of his elders when he was old enough to understand the use of it. That way, a dragon would not transfer themself to their heart of hearts without knowing the full import of their actions. Among the Riders, a different custom arose. The first few years of partnership between a dragon and a rider are crucial to establishing a healthy relationship between the two, and the riders discovered that it was better to wait until newly joined Riders and there dragons were well familiar with each other before informing them of their Eldunari. Otherwise, in a reckless folly of youth, a dragon might decide to disgorge his heart of hearts merely to appease or impress his rider. When we give up our Eldunari, we are giving up a physical embodiment of our entire being. And we cannot return it to its original within our bodies once it is gone. A dragon should not undertake the separation of their conciousness lightly, for it will change how they live for the rest of their lives, even if they should endure for another thousand years."_

"Do you still have your heart of hearts within you?" Eragon asked.

_"That is not a question to ask any dragon besides your own. Do not presume it to me again hatchling."_

"No master. . . . What happens if the Eldunari breaks?"

"_Then the dragon will die a true death."_

* * *

They spent hours talking of how Galbatorix stole the Eldunari and treated them, and how he tortured the rider until there dragon disgorged their Eldunari. They discovered that he had hundreds, maybe thousands of Eldunari. They also talked of how you could talk with a dragon if you held their Eldunari no matter how far away.

"Now that we have finished, you must go to Rhunon. I think she will be ready to craft your new sword."

* * *

Eragon went to Rhunon, where Saphira tried on her new armour. It was a perfect fit and she looked beautiful yet ferocious at the same time.

Rhunon made Eragon craft the sword, as she said she was too fragile to do it. She went into his mind and controlled his movements as he did not know how to do it. When they were halfway to finishing, after half the nights work, the metal became bubbly and could not be used. They had to start again. She moaned that she usually had weeks to make the swords whereas now she had no time at all. She carried on, and once they had finished, she told him to rest so she could make the hilt and attach the two.

* * *

_"Wake, little one,"_ said Saphira. _"The sun has risen and Rhunon is impatient."_

Eragon bolted upright, throwing off the blankets as easily as he slept. His arms and shoulders were sore from his exertions the previous day. He pulled on his boots, fumbling with the laces in his excitement, grabbed his grimy apron from the floor, and bounded down elaborately carved stairs to the entryway of Rhunon's curved house.

Eragon spotted Rhunon and Saphira by the open-walled forge and trotted over to them, combing his hair in place with his fingers. Rhunon stood leaning against the edge of the bench, with large bags under her eyes.

The sword lay before her, wrapped in a white cloth.

"I have done the impossible," she said, words hoarse and broken. "I made a sword when I swore I would not. What is more, I made it in less than a day and with hands that where not even my own. Yet it is not crude or shoddy! Nay, it is the best sword I have ever made. I would have preferred less magic in the process, but that is my only qualm, and it is a small one compared with the perfection of the results. Behold!"

She grasped the corner of the cloth. Rhunon pulled it aside, revealing the sword.

Eragon gasped.

Lying before him was the most magnificent sword he had ever seen, and the most beautiful. It's dark blue was that of the same as Saphira's scales.

"Thank you Rhunon, thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

"You already have, shadeslayer. You crafted the sword yourself, and stayed up with me until I refused to let you. Letting that sword go is a small price to pay for all of that bright steel in my storage! Now, what will you name it?"

Eragon pondered. He would name it after the spell that saved his life, the first time he had used magic.

"I call it _Brisingr!_" he exclaimed. As that happened the sword lit on fire, a blue flame the same shade as Saphira's inferno.

"I think you have discovered your swords true name, shadeslayer! Either that, or you have bonded with it in such a way, that part of your soul embedded itself into the blade, which allows you to achieve such magic through your sword."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No, but strange things occur around you, shadeslayer."

"Thank you Rhunon. I bid you farewell until the day we meet again. I will never forget what you have done for me."

"Shadeslayer, when you find the green rider, notify me so I may send you the armour."

"Of course Rhunon-Elda, you have my deepest gratitude. May the stars watch over you."

"And also with you shadeslayer."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) If anyone has any questions if they don't understand the story, do not hesitate to ask. After all the more you understand it, the better it will be!**

* * *

**_Q. The only question I have is have is that if Brom never managed to find the Green egg, and Dragon Lords have been known to have up to 5 dragons, how was it known that the Green dragon wouldn't be Eragon's? _**

**A. In answer to your question, Brom can tell who the egg hatches for before it hatches, and it was Brom who stole Saphira's egg, which was kept with the green and red one. Brom set a transport spell on both of them, but since the red egg had hatched for Murtagh before Eragon knew of the box it couldn't transport the red one. Brom knew the green and red egg wouldn't hatch for Eragon, but he did know who they would hatch for. Eragon knows both of the new riders... and you could probably guess who the green egg hatches for. If I did say that Brom never found the green egg then I was wrong, but he couldn't take them because Galbatorix knew they were in the castle, so he only managed to steal Saphira's egg.**

* * *

**I have set my profile as a pic of fully grown Delois that I made. Ignore the beard, I made that before I made the stories so I envisioned her as a male. She has Saphira's eyes, thorn's nose and Glaedr's spikes, with Firnen's body as the base.**

* * *

******************A HUGE THANKS TO MY NEW BETA READER! middleearthmidget is a great beta reader! i totally recommend!**********************

* * *

Chapter 7: The green rider

As Eragon left the forge, with his newly engraved sword and scabbard, he couldn't help but lighting and extinguishing the fire on his new blade. Eragon realised that in the last couple of days, his thoughts hadn't shifted from Arya. He missed her. Her smell of sweet pine cones and her raven black hair, soft and silky that shimmered in the sunlight and glistened in the moonlight. Not to mention her eyes. Her emerald green eyes, eyes he could spend years staring into and not realise that time had passed.

Then it hit him. If Brom thought he knew the green rider, and at the time they were in Teirm, when he was having his premonitions, Arya was the only person he had known who could possibly be a rider. It had to be Arya! Arya was the green rider!

_"Saphira, I know who the green rider is!"_

_"Then who is it little one?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? It's Arya!"_

_"I don't understand. How?"_

_"Well, if Brom thought I knew the green rider, and at the time we were in Teirm when I had those premonitions, so Arya was the only person who it could have been. It has to be Arya!"_

_"Eragon, Oromis-Elda wants us before we leave."_

* * *

So, they flew to the Crags of Tel'naeír. When they approached, Oromis was holding a clear oval shaped object filled with golden light and the size of Domia's egg.

"What is that Oromis-Elda?"

"This is Glaedr's Eldunarí. We have decided that you should have it, as Glaedr will be able to help you when you train the other rider. Come now, we must eat." He handed Eragon a plate full of rice and berries.

"I know who that rider is! It is Arya, as she was the only person Brom could have assumed I would know." He said, munching through his food.

"Eragon, do you not think that it could be someone else?"

"If it is then it is. But I am certain it is Arya."

"Very well. It does seem like you have more than this Eldunarí if you check that box of yours."

Eragon strode over to the box, 'Then this is what Brom meant when he said I will have the final gift when I know of its kind.' He opened it to reveal two Eldunarí, a blue one and a red and a note. The note said 'Galbatorix did not know his dragon, Jarnunvösk left her soul in an Eldunarí, and I found it in the spine when I was finding the eggs that would hatch for you. The blue Eldunarí is from my Saphira, I could talk to her, and I know that she will love to know you. She also would like to talk to Glaedr.'

"The Eldunarí of Jarnunvösk and Saphira. Brom knew you well Glaedr. It seems I could ask Jarnunvösk to convince Galbatorix to stop. If not, she would want to be buried with him or help train new riders to learn from his mistakes." Eragon said.

_"It seems you have learnt well, little one. I thought it was I who was the wise one." _Saphira interrupted.

"Eragon-Finiarel we will return your dragons to you in a month. It seems Galbatorix cast a spell on the green egg to grow into a fully grown dragon about the size of Saphira within a month. I suspect this spell has rubbed off onto the other eggs, as they have already learnt to speak the human language.

"I have made a special saddle for battle. It is less comfortable than your normal one but it will help Saphira fly faster." Oromis handed Eragon a bag which contained the saddle. "I have also made it smaller, so it will be easy to travel with. All you have to say is 'Brakka du vanyali sem huildar thornessa' and it will grow to fit the size of the dragon you intend to ride. You say 'Thornessa thrysta' to shrink it back to the travel size."

Eragon walked over to his dragons and stroked them all. Each one awoke at his touch. He explained to them what Oromis had said about their growth, and they each agreed that they could only wait a month to be with their rider. He told them that he loved them all, and that Oromis and Glaedr would keep them safe. He handed some berries to them, which they turned down. He ate the berries and washed his empty plate.

"Oromis-Elda, may I ask a favour?"

"You may."

"Will you collect their baby teeth as Brom did? It only seems fair that they are all treated equally."

"You have grown wise Eragon. I think you will become a magnificent Dragon Lord! Queen Islanzadí would like an audience with you. May the stars watch over you, Eragon."

"And you also, master."

Eragon packed all his things in Saphira's saddle bags and carefully placed the Eldunarí in the safest pocket. He said his last farewells to his masters and his dragons and strapped his legs into the saddle. Saphira flew through the sky at an incredible speed, obviously eager to get back to the Varden.

* * *

They reached the centre of Ellesméra and strode towards Tialdarí Hall. The Queen sat on her wooden throne, in her golden battle armour with her crown of silver decorated with metal leaves.

Eragon touched his finger to his lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." She replied.

"Un du evarínya ono varda."

"Shadeslayer, I have been expecting you. I must discuss something of importance, which you must relay to Lady Nasuada. The elves are going to move on to Gil'ead, then join the Varden at Dras Leona; it will be very well protected because it is one of the Empire's major trading cities. By that time, there will need to be a battle plan established, as the walls surrounding the city are very well guarded and the gates are nigh impenetrable. I believe that our only option is for someone to disguise them self as a soldier and open the gates from the inside."

"Was there anything else, your majesty?"

"What has happened? You look different. You look like... no that is impossible!"

"After I arrived in Ellesméra, I discovered that I am a full elf, but my mother changed my features at birth so I appeared human."

"But how do you look like an elf now, what about the Agaeti Blödhren?"

"She gave me a spell that would give me my elvin appearance, and my elvin traits. The Agaeti Blödhren only enhanced my abilities, which means that once I acquired my elvin features and abilities, the spell from the Agaeti Blödhren enhanced my abilities again, meaning I am faster and stronger than any elf that has ever existed."

"You look so much like Evandar."

"I have been told so. It is an honour."

"I understand. I have one final request. Tell Arya to scry me. There is something I wish to tell her. Will you promise me that you will keep her safe?"

"It will be done."

"Eragon-vodhr thank you. Have a safe journey; you will meet the Varden outside Feinster."

"Thank you your majesty, may the stars watch over you."

"And over you also, Shadeslayer."

He bowed and walked backwards until he turned around and walked out the large doors of Tialdarí Hall. He climbed onto Saphira and they set off into the sunset, knowing that Saphira's armour would be there waiting for them when they arrived.

* * *

They made the effort to fly just outside of Du Weldenvarden, 20 miles southwest of Kirtan, an elven city. They decided to sleep for the night, but did not eat as they had eaten 2 hours ago, with Oromis and Glaedr. Eragon did not bother making a fire as if he laid by Saphira her body would give him enough warmth for a comfortable night's sleep; if he had made a fire it would be easier for the empire's soldiers to spot them.

At dawn, they awoke well rested. Not seeing any reason to stay any longer, they set off within 2 minutes of waking. Saphira decided she would fly for the next two days without resting, in order to reach Feinster as quickly as possible. The days passed quickly for Eragon, as he spent his time either conversing with Saphira and Glaedr or was sleeping or eating. The dawn of the fourth day was beautiful, with shades of purple blue and gold and wispy clouds of silvery white made him think of his other four dragons, who he would not see for over 3 weeks.

On their arrival at Feinster, Nasuada requested an audience straight away. He and Saphira made their way to the pavilion. He noticed people where staring. He couldn't help but grin. He approached the pavilion, and the Nighthawks announced his arrival. He entered, followed by Saphira's head.

"Welcome back Eragon. You look very different! It seems every time you come back from Ellesméra your appearance becomes more elvin."

"A change for the better perhaps?"

"Most definitely. So what occurred?"

"If it is not too much of a hassle, I would like to tell Arya at the same time. I do hate repeating myself. Also, there are more important matters to discuss, which definitely concern her."

"In that case, we must bring her here. JARSHA!" The young boy strode in, eager to pass on a message. "Ah, there you are. Bring Lady Arya here."

Jarsha walked out of the tent. He walked to the elves' camp, which had flowers strung upon each tent. He walked over to the one he always went to; Lady Arya was popular with Lady Nasuada when Rider Eragon was away. He called out, hoping she would be there. Luckily for him, she was just returning.

"Lady Arya, Lady Nasuada requests your presence at her pavilion. It seemed important, as Rider Eragon has just arrived."

* * *

Arya's POV

Arya was annoyed. He had only just got back? He was supposed to be back 2 days ago, when they had arrived in Feinster. Luckily, she managed to hide her anger.

"Thank you, Jarsha. You have carried this message well. You should be proud."

The small boy ran off, obviously pleased with her comment.

Arya calmly walked to the pavilion, oblivious to the lustful glances of the men who watched her walk by. She came to the foot of the camp, and the clearing where Saphira was supposed to land. When she came into view of Nasuada's pavilion, she saw the back end of an averagely sized dragon, which sometimes was not a pretty sight. Saphira had her head poking into the pavilion, blocking out the doorway. One of the nighthawks announced her presence and Saphira took her head out so Arya could enter.

"Good morning Shadeslayer, Lady Nasuada. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She looked at Eragon. His features were completely different. His eyes, a lighter shade of brown, like chocolate. His ears where certainly more pointed. His cheekbones were higher up on his face; his jaw line was more refined. 'Certainly he is more handsome' said a voice in the back of her head. 'Yet he is a friend; we do not speak like that.' 'You seem to think otherwise.' Shot back the annoying voice. 'This is most inappropriate to be thinking of, especially at this time! I cannot think like that' she silenced the evil voice in her head.

Eragon looked at her nervously, and she realised she had shown an angry look the whole time.

* * *

Normal POV

"Forgive me Shadeslayer, I am not in the best of moods. What was it you wished to tell me?"

"I am an elf." He replied.

"What?" she said a little too loudly.

"My parents were Brom and Selena."

"That is all well and good, but Brom was human." Said Arya snidely.

"Or so he had you think." He threw back.

"So the Varden was set up by an elf?" asked Nasuada.

"Yes, I do believe it was."

"How do you know?" Nasuada replied curiously.

"I received a box with various things from my parents. There was 7 gifts and two letters. The first was from my mother, the second from Brom, my father."

"What were the gifts?" said Nasuada.

"Some jewels with lots of energy in them, five for me, one for Saphira. The seventh was something we shall discuss in a moment."

"I see, so what happened?" said Arya, who was certainly intrigued.

"My mother disguised my elvin features so I could live with my uncle as a human. She thought I would be safe, especially with Brom around. At the Agaeti Blödhren, the spell was designed to enhance my abilities, not to make them elf-like. Long story short, I transformed myself back to an elf and I acquired my features and abilities. The enhancement still stands, so I am faster and stronger than any elf that has ever existed." He blushed.

"So, you will be getting a lot of attention?" Nasuada chuckled; he blushed again.

"I see you have a new sword. How did your training go?" Nasuada asked.

"It was tough."

"Is that all? Surely you can tell me more."

"I - "

_"I am sorry Nasuada; we cannot divulge that information anyone who is not a member of our order."_ Interjected Saphira.

"Is there anything else of importance?"

"Well, we have the green dragon egg."

"How can you say that so calmly? It is a great achievement! May I see it?" Nasuada exclaimed.

Eragon walked outside her pavilion to Saphira's saddle bags, and brought out the box from Brom. He strode inside.

"Here it is."

"I understand that it must be kept safe until we find the new rider. I request that Arya may be its guardian? She was the last keeper of the dragon egg, I can't think of anyone more suited to the job."

"Lady Nasuada, I totally agree. Arya, will you be the guardian?"

* * *

Arya's POV

She looked at him. Was that some kind of joke?

"I would be honoured."

"Ah, may I see it?"

She noticed what he was wearing. It was a sleeveless purple tunic, that showed off his perfectly toned muscles. 'Barzul Arya, stop thinking like that!' she thought to herself. She glanced at the cloth in his hands. He slowly removed it, to reveal a small green egg, with little veins of a slightly darker shade running across the surface. Arya was speechless.

"Am I... Am I going to be looking after it?"

"I just want to test something first. Will you hold it?"

Arya took the small egg in her hands, suddenly feeling very territorial. She stroked the egg, and could not believe there was a tiny dragon in there. Then, she heard a loud crack. For a moment, she was speechless. Then she managed "Who touched it before me?"

"He has chosen you Arya. I thought as much, and so did Brom."

"Brom knew? No, he would have told me."

"He knew, but now was the best time to give it to you. By now, you could both have been dead."

The small dragon lifted his head out of the shell. She and Nasuada gasped. 'I have a dragon?' was all she could think.

"Touch his head. Seal the bond."

"BARZUL ERAGON!" She yelled. She regained her composure and looked at his shocked face. "I know what to do." She lowered her hand to the dragon's head, and she touched it. She felt a surge, as if she had been electrocuted. She started panting, and began to catch her breath. She looked at her right palm. It was glowing silver; her Gedwëy ignasia was beautiful.

"What will you name him?"

"I will call him Fírnen."

Fírnen's scales were the colours of leaves and emeralds, and near-white green near the base of his paws. His eyes were not the same colour as his scales, unlike the other dragons, but were in fact amber. He had white spikes, although they were a darker shade than Saphira's. His tiny wings were soft and leathery, and folded by his sides. He destroyed the egg with his feet, finally able to spread his wings after over a century in captivity.

"Shall we go to the field? I'm sure Saphira would love to teach him how to fly, and I have things to tell you now that you are a rider." Eragon smiled.

"Lead the way." she simply replied. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes, which made her want to melt. She had never been this way with Faolin. Faolin was her closest friend, but Eragon was more caring than Faolin. She looked deep into his eyes, and thought she could see something different in them. He had never looked at her like that before. She snapped back into reality.

"Are we going?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Nasuada's POV

'Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods! Two dragons! That is amazing!' she thought as she watched the two riders.

"Shall we go to the field? I'm sure Saphira would love to teach him how to fly, and I have things to tell you now that you are a rider." Eragon smiled.

"Lead the way." Arya replied. Nasuada watched as they had an intent stare into each other's eyes. 'Is there something going on between them? They should tell me, I am Eragon's liege lord. Plus, I want to know!' She knew that there was definitely something between them, she just couldn't place it.

"Are we going?" Arya asked after many moments of pause.

* * *

Eragon's POV

He couldn't believe it. He and Arya had a moment! Like an intense moment. Roran and Katrina used to have moments like that before they started courting. Now, a year later, they were married. 'No, that will never happen to me and Arya. She said that she couldn't. That I was too young. Now that I'm an elf, it's even worse! I wish it was different.'

They walked to the field; Eragon managed to convince Blödhgarm to let them talk alone as Riders have secrets. Saphira flew ahead, and began talking to Fírnen.

Eragon turned to Arya. "Have you ever heard of a dragon lord?"

"No."

"I will tell you then."

"Go on."

"A dragon lord is like a rider, except he or she has more than one dragon. One can have up to five. A dragon lord must choose his main dragon which he will ride, and the others will be... well, his other dragons. The first rider, Eragon; he was a dragon lord, as well as being the first rider."

"Why are you telling me this?

"Because you are a dragon rider."

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh... uh - would you like to spar?"

"Certainly."

They began circling each other, then drew their swords. They whispered 'Gëuloth du knifr!' to make their blades safer. Arya lunged, which would have knocked him down if he weren't an elf. He blocked it and knocked her over with a hard blow on her sword. She looked at him, with surprise in her eyes. She sheathed her sword.

"No doubt that you have improved. Your extra strength will serve you well. You have the dragons to thank for that."

"Arya?"

"Yes?"

"I - uh... would like you to come with me in three weeks to meet Oromis and Glaedr? We will come back with more than we went with, but I can't tell you more than that, I swore by oath. I can tell you one thing. Oromis is my grandfather."

"Oromis is what?"

"That's exactly what I thought!"

"Is it of importance?"

"What?"

"Meeting Oromis."

"Oh yes, extremely important."

"Then I would be happy to accompany you."

"There is something I want to give you. SAPHIRA!" His dragon bounded down with Fírnen. He took the necklace out the saddle bag. "This was enchanted by Brom to protect the wearer from all but dark magic."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I - it matches Firnen's scales." He could feel his palms sweating and his body felt tingly. His heart fluttered as she laughed.

"Thank you Shadeslayer. I will protect it with my life.

"Arya please, there is no need for formalities."

"The sun is setting, Eragon. Forgive me, I wish to retire."

"I will see you in the morning, then."

"Yes. May the stars watch over you."

"And also you, Arya."

She took Fírnen in her arms and walked away.

_"You truly love her don't you?" _asked Saphira after Arya left.

_"With all my heart."_

Saphira and Eragon walked back to their tent, and prepared for the battle which was two days away.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) I started this chapter a couple of hours after I finished the last, as I was eager to carry on. Thanks to my beta reader: middleearthmidget she is great!**

**I love all the reviews, thanks for your kind words and support!**

**I deleted the other version of Chapter 8. It was appalling and it was supposed to be for another story which I uploaded by accident. Sorry to those who thought it was bad! I think this one will be better. I did take some pieces from the previous chapter 8 as I thought it was a good beginning.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - The War Council

Eragon awoke in his tent. He couldn't help screaming. His nightmares had started again. But this time, after he had realised his love for Arya the day before, he watched her die, instead of Saphira. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't lose her. Besides Roran and Katrina, Oromis, Glaedr and his five dragons, she was all he had left. She was one thing, yet she was everything.

Saphira stuck her head inside the tent. _"You shouldn't let those nightmares get to you. You know they are not real."_

_"I miss her whenever I go somewhere, I even miss her now. How could I let her die?"_

_"Eragon, some things are out of our control. All you can do is hope that she doesn't die."_

_"It's just not fair. I just want to be able to hold her and keep her safe all the time. I'm in love with her, Saphira. I love Arya. But there's nothing I can do. Do you know how bad it feels that I can't do anything for her? Do you know how hard it is?"_

_"It's okay. She can take care of herself."_

_"But Islanzadí will kill me if I don't protect her, remember? She gave me orders to keep her safe!"_

_"Come now, we must tell Nasuada of the elves battle plans."_

Eragon lifted himself off the bed. His mind stung from all the hurt he was going through. He avoided all the glances from Saphira who was worrying about his mental state; he pulled on his red tunic and his gauntlets. He stroked Saphira's neck and gently pushed her so she would move. She understood that he was in too much pain to talk. She withdrew her head from the tent so he could pass.

_"Shall we take a quick flight?"_

_"Do you even need to ask?"_

Eragon chuckled, she would never change; dragons love to fly. He lifted himself up, then strapped his legs into the saddle and his dragon lifted them into the air. Some time had passed, and they suddenly realised they had been flying for half an hour.

_"Come on Saphira, we must land."_

* * *

Reluctantly, she landed.

"If you want, you can go hunting."

Saphira licked his face then flew off.

He entered the pavilion with the normal announcement from the nighthawks. To his surprise, the war council was there, including Roran, Katrina and Arya.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No cousin, we were just leaving." Katrina glared at Nasuada, and left dragging Roran with her.

"What is it you came to say Eragon?" inquired Nasuada.

"The elves are going to move on to Gil'ead, then join the Varden at Dras Leona; it will be very well protected because it is one of the Empire's major trading cities. By that time, there will need to be a battle plan established, as the walls surrounding the city are very well guarded and the gates are nigh impenetrable. Queen Islanzadí believes that our only option is for someone to disguise them self as a soldier and open the gates from the inside. Which I think it would be best that I go, as with my skills, I will not fail." He said.

"I will go with him. It will not be safe enough. Lots of problems could arise." Piped up Arya.

The War Council nodded and murmured in agreement.

"I'm not satisfied. Two riders? No, it's too risky." Declared Islanzadí through the scrying mirror.

"I _will_ go with him. That was not a request. It was a statement, Queen Islanzadí." Argued Arya. She then turned to Nasuada. "Lady Nasuada, we should enter the city before the Varden is seen to be headed to the city."

"I agree," said Eragon. "The chances of us being let in before the spies send word we have marched are almost none."

"I do agree. But we have sooner matters to discuss. There is a battle commencing tomorrow, and another in exactly a month. Dras Leona is in the summer, over 2 months away. We shall discuss it in greater length nearer the time." Answered Nasuada.

"As I have my own battle plans to attend to I bid you farewell and good luck. Shadeslayer, don't forget our deal."

Eragon shuffled uncomfortably, as everyone turned their gaze onto him. He blushed.

"Of course your majesty, how could I forget?"

"May the stars watch over you all." The Queen exclaimed.

"AYE!" replied the War council.

The mirror turned black, then back to its reflective surface. All the members of the council turned to the wooden table in the middle of the pavilion, with a map of Feinster and its surrounding area.

Nasuada spoke first. "Arya and Blödhgarm will enter the city in disguise. They will then open the gates which we are lead to believe are magically warded."

"I am sorry to interrupt milady, but the guards would not let anyone in now that we are camped outside the city. I believe it would be better for them to make themselves invisible and sneak in with reinforcements, or returning patrols. It would ensure their safety, and not arouse suspicion."

The War council nodded in agreement.

"Very well." She smiled. "It seems we have a dragon rider with a firm grasp of battle tactics. How do you suppose we approach once the gates have opened?"

"In some cases, it demands that you take the battle in stages. However, that is only if you are highly outnumbered. In this case we have twenty thousand men compared to the Empires twelve thousand. If Galbatorix were as reckless to be outnumbered in a battle, we must assume he has some kind of trick up his sleeve. As such, I believe there are two main strategies he has taken. Either the soldiers feel no pain, or he has reinforcements stationed to attack us from behind." Eragon began.

"From that, we can deduce that as Feinster is not a major city, Galbatorix would not waste his energy on soldiers who feel no pain. The most likely option he has taken is that of attacking us from behind." Arya interjected.

"However, wasting that many soldiers on such a minor city would be highly costly to his army." Eragon continued. "As we well know, the Battle of Urû'baen will be the most difficult, which is why Galbatorix will be saving over a hundred thousand soldiers for that battle, so he can eliminate the Varden. He has been so reckless as to assume that we will not think ahead to deduce what kind of plan he has chosen. Given the current information, it would be safe to say that the only safeguards Galbatorix has chosen is the wards on the gate, and some minor spellcasters to mix it up a little."

"I have an idea where you are going with this Eragon. Our team of elves will work together with the riders to eliminate the spellcasters. After that, the Varden's army will charge at the soldiers, after they have refused surrender, Saphira of course will help. Eragon will then search for Lady Lorena, the current ruler of Feinster. She will either force surrender and be taken captive, or die trying to win the battle. From our current battle plans, I can safely say that Feinster will be an easy capture. And that the Battle will last at the most five hours. Any further comments?" The War Council remained silent. "We will attack at first light. All Companies will attack after the second battle horn has been blown. Meeting adjourned."

All of the War Council filed out and left in the tent were Eragon, Arya and Nasuada.

"You should talk tactics more often Eragon. Arya and you came up with much needed answers with what appeared to be simple logic." Nasuada grinned.

"If I hadn't done something, we would have fallen at the beginning of the journey. We must defeat Galbatorix, even if it kills me." He said simply.

* * *

Eragon went back to his tent and found Saphira had returned from her hunt.

_"I take it you saw the War Council?"_

_"Yes. I am very proud of you little one. I went over to Roran's tent, and Nasuada wouldn't let them heal him."_

He climbed onto her back, and they flew off to Roran's tent. As they got close, they were greeted by a heavily pregnant Katrina.

"Good evening cousin. How was your trip? You have changed a lot!"

"It was good, I found out the true identity of my father."

"But I thought your father was Morzan?"

"No, he was Brom."

"What happened to your face?"

He chuckled. "After I arrived in Ellesméra, I discovered that I am a full elf, but my mother changed my features at birth so I appeared human. She gave me a spell that would give me my elvin appearance, and my elvin traits. Last time I went, it only enhanced my abilities, which means that once I acquired my elvin features and abilities, the spell from the Agaeti Blödhren enhanced my abilities again, meaning I am faster and stronger than any elf that has ever existed.

"I have come with a similar spell for Roran, as his mother was an elf too, so he is half elvin."

"Wow. How come he does not look like one?"

"He had a similar spell put on him as a child. His went wrong, so it won't change his appearance when I change him back."

"CHANGE HIM BACK?"

"Yes, it will increase his speed and strength, but as I said, he is half elf."

"I see."

Roran emerged from the tent, showing the whip lashes on his back.

"Good evening"

"Not exactly." Roran replied

"I saw that. Is it painful?"

"Yes, but it was worth it, doing what I did saved a hundred lives"

"So we are both heroes then?" They both chuckled.

"Anyway Roran, I have come to cast a spell on you to enhance your strength and speed. Katrina will tell you the rest when I have left, but it must be done."

"Very well, do it."

"Gath un reisa iet Vinr Älfakyn! Sé orúm fricai hávr sharjalví älfa!"(Unite and raise my elf friend! May this friend have elf movement!)

Roran was confused. "It didn't do much. All it did was heal my back."

"Try running."

Roran ran to the end of that row of tents and back.

"Wow. I was wrong. I should never have doubted you."

"Goodbye cousin"

"Eragon call me brother."

"Yes, brother."

They embraced each other, and Eragon kissed Katrina on the cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow Captain Stronghammer."

"You will Rider Eragon."

They let out a childish grin, then Eragon left for his tent. Saphira had left when they had arrived at Roran's tent, as she was keen to go hunting again.

* * *

Eragon made a slight detour from his tent, and made his way to Arya's.

"Arya?"

"Come in."

He entered her tent, and was straight away taken aback by her sweet scent of freshly crushed pinecones.

"What was it you wanted?" she asked. She was positioned on her bed, stroking a rather quickly growing Fírnen who was sprawled across her lap.

"I - uh... would like you to wear the necklace tomorrow. And to ask if you would like to accompany me on a walk."

"I am sorry, I must decline. After all, we are in battle tomorrow and you of all people need rest."

Eragon said his goodbyes and left for his tent.

* * *

**(A/N) The next chapter is the battle of Feinster.**

**PLEASE NOTE: ****THE PEOPLE FROM CARVAHALL GO MAD IF THEY LEARN WHO RORAN'S REAL PARENTS ARE, NOT BY ERAGON CASTING THE SPELL TO GIVE RORAN HIS ELVIN ABILITIES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MUST READ!**

**(A/N): Okay so I've just posted the redone 8****th**** chapter. This chapter is the battle of Feinster. Fírnen is a week old, and is big enough to fly after the spell that was put on his egg activated when he hatched. The spell basically makes him as big as Saphira by the time he is a week old.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Battle of Feinster

Eragon awoke two hours before dawn. He pulled on his purple sleeveless tunic and put on the belt of Beloth the Wise. To it he attached his sword, Brisingr. Eragon took Glaedr's Eldunarí in his hand because he wanted to see his four dragons and how they were doing with their training. He also picked up Saphira the first's Eldunarí as he remembered his promise to Brom about her talking with her mate. He decided that it would be best to put is armour on later, so pulled on his leather gauntlets and started to the field. As he was walking through the camp, he saw that no one was awake. He counted himself lucky, for that would give no one a reason to follow him. He sat down in the middle of the field and put his hands on the Eldunarí in an attempt to contact Glaedr.

"How did you get those?" said a familiar musical voice.

"Arya!" he was shocked. "I - They were a gift."

"From whom?"

"Glaedr, Oromis and Brom."

"Why?"

"I don't know, to contact Glaedr and help him talk to his mate."

"You have Glaedr's Eldunarí? Whose is the other?"

"Saphira's."

"She gave you her Eldunarí? She is mated with one so older than her? How could you be so reckless as to ask for her Eldunarí? Do you know how much danger you have put her in? Surely Oromis explained to you."

"No. Not my Saphira. Brom's dragon was called Saphira. She was mated to Glaedr."

"Thank goodness. But, what possessed you to bring them out here? Why did you come on your own?"

"First of all, I thought I would be alone, and secondly, Saphira was tired so I didn't wake her."

"May I talk to Glaedr?"

"NO! You can't! I swore! You will find out in a month, but until then, you can't talk."

"Why not? What did you swear?!" She was visibly angry now, obviously that he was keeping something from her.

"Glaedr is protecting some... things. I swore to Oromis I could tell no one of their existence until they reach me. Saphira, Glaedr, Oromis and I are the only ones who know. I can't tell you unless I have their permission. I want to contact them, but you can't listen."

"You are doing it wrong. While you are holding the Eldunarí you need say '**Atra eka sjon hvat eka eddyr néiat mega**' to talk to him and '**Eka hávr sjonen**' to end the connection." (Let me see what I am not able), (I have seen) She looked at him smugly.

"Oh." He placed his hands on the Eldunarí and said, "Atra eka sjon hvat eka eddyr néiat mega!"

* * *

_"Glaedr-Elda, Arya is a dragon rider now, her dragon is called Fírnen. He hatched from the green egg. Your suspicions were right, he has a spell on him that speeds up his growth. It stops when he is a month old, but by that time he will be the size of Saphira."_

_"I see. The spell that was on Fírnen's egg has rubbed off onto the other eggs. Domia, Delois, Ervindr and Hvitr are all growing rapidly. The elves are now in Gil'ead. After this battle, the elves are travelling to Osilon in Du Weldenvarden for reinforcements. From there, we will travel to Dras Leona and wait until the Varden arrives to attack. I will be directing your dragons towards Woadark Lake. We expect you to be there to collect them. We would also like to know how Fírnen and Arya are faring with their training. As Arya is already exceptional at using a sword, you two will spar on a daily basis, the only exception is the day of a battle, as I gather the two of you will already be fighting. When the elves arrive at Dras Leona, you will both have sparring matches with multiple opponents all at once. They will also change daily so you do not become accustomed to their weaknesses. When you are fighting Galbatorix, you will not have such an advantage so I do not see why you should while training._

_"We have also arranged for you to battle with your dragons, and has been made for them by Rhünon. By the time you arrive at Dras Leona, there will be bright steel dragon armour for Domia, Delois, Ervindr and Hvitr within the elvin ranks. Rhünon has sent bright steel armour for you, Saphira, Arya and Fírnen. She has also sent a green riders sword. All of which you will find in a similar box to Brom's that is in your tent. The armour will not yet fit Fírnen, and I doubt he even has a saddle; do not let him go into battle. All the dragon armour will adjust itself to fit a dragon who is the size of a one year old dragon, which is the size that Fírnen and the others will be at one month old."_

_"Glaedr-Elda why are you not accompanying the hatchlings to the Lake?"_

_"You will know soon. I will help you with training the dragons and yourself and Arya. I have sent you the best memories of your dragons training and my fondest moments of them. Oromis and I have put gifts in the box with the armour. May the stars watch over you Eragon."_

_"And you master."_

* * *

"Eka hávr sjonen!" he croaked.

"Come, we must be getting ready for battle."

"Will you accompany me to my tent? It seems there are things for you and Fírnen."

"I would love to."

* * *

They walked back to the tent; it was an hour before the battle. In front of them was a very sleepy Saphira.

"You don't look very alert." Eragon whispered in her ear as he stroked her neck.

_"I _would_ be ready. You haven't put any armour on me!"_

"That will be tended to soon. Arya, do you want to come in?"

"If you wish me to."

He lifted the flap and entered the tent. He looked for the box and was surprised he hadn't seen it before that. It was more of a trunk than a box (the size of a large suitcase). He opened it to reveal two small balls of metal; one green, one blue. It also had a riders sword inside with two sets of bright steel armour; one green, one blue. There were four small purses almost identical to the one that contained Saphira's teeth, except embroidered with the names of his other dragons. The last was a small bottle of Faelnirv with a label attached to the lid. The green armour was clearly for a woman. He took out the blue clump of metal and put it in his pocket. He threw the purses and Faelnirv on his bed. He took out the blue armour and placed it next to the purses and Faelnirv. He then closed the box and picked it up. He walked out of the tent leaving Arya behind.

"Where are you going?" she said as she emerged from the tent.

"To your tent."

"Why?"

"This is all your stuff." His head gestured to the box.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out soon..." He wriggled his eye brows playfully.

Arya laughed. He loved her laugh, the way it sent shivers down his spine and makde him smile.

"Hurry up! We have to capture Feinster." she jested.

They raced each other to the tent. Eragon won, despite the heavy weight he was lifting.

"I forgot you got so fast!"

Eragon just grinned in reply. He looked at Arya's tent, then back at Arya.

"May I?"

"You may."

He walked into the tent and waited for Arya to enter. She gracefully swanned in, and sat down on her bed. She looked at him, expecting him to speak.

"Where do you want me to put it?"

"On the floor behind you should be satisfactory."

"As you wish."

"What is in there?"

"Bright steel dragon armour, a newly crafted Rider's sword, and bright steel armour of your own."

"Are they all green in colour?"

"Yes, the same shade as Fírnen's scales."

He opened the box, and took out the Rider's sword and gave it to her, he placed the armour next to where she was sat.

"I guess I will see you in battle. We attack in just under an hour, and you and Blödhgarm must enter the city."

"May the stars watch over you."

"And more so for you."

He walked to the exit and turned.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Maybe."

"Will you wear the necklace? I would be calmed knowing you are safe."

"Depends. Will you put it on me? I cannot attach the clasp back together."

"I will."

He walked over to her, and took the necklace out of her hand. She gently tied her hair back with her usual small piece of leather.

* * *

Arya's POV

She felt tingly as she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She had never felt like that before. She thought as they sat together that she was finally at home. Looking back, he was the only person she could relax with, talk with about anything and he would not judge her. When she had looked into his eyes that morning, and he into hers, all she could see was love, forbidden love. Not lust, love. He was not the immature child she had met the year before, the hopeless hero who had saved her yet could barely look after himself. When he had complimented her, she felt weak. He was the one thing she had never had. At least, not since her father's death, which had been a century ago. He was her comfort, her joy, her new found happiness. Yet he was but a boy.

* * *

Eragon's POV

His heart fluttered. He could see she was deep in thought by her soft breathing, which changed when she was thinking; he could tell usually by her eyes that would appear withdrawn. His refined senses meant he could sense the slightest of things, like her breathing, her slight change in pitch as she was holding back emotions. He was gentle as he rose the necklace above her head; he paused for a moment, as it looked like a halo; the goddess of beauty, living amongst mere mortals, she was more powerful, more gentle, more withdrawn; there was not one thing that he didn't find attractive about her. He lowered the necklace, accidentally grazing his hand against the very top of her chest. She didn't move, only quicken her breathing ever so slightly. He attached the clasp, regretting that the moment was over, and facing himself up to the battle ahead.

"I bid you farewell, and good luck in the battle to come."

She paused. "Yes, goodbye Eragon."

He lifted the flap and exited the place of his beloved.

* * *

Normal POV

Eragon was sat on his bed in his new bright steel armour, figuring out how to change this ball of metal into Dragon Armour. He had already put Saphira's new battle saddle on, changing it from travel size to dragon size with a quick spell.

"I know how to do it!" said Eragon.

_"How then?" _replied Saphira. _"You'd better hurry up, we only have two minutes before we are wanted by Nasuada."_

He threw the clump of metal in his hands upwards into the air, the same as he had done with the saddle, and said the same spell he had said to increase the size of the saddle. "Brakka du vanyali sem huildar thornessa!" the metal lit up and with a flash of light, was fitted to Saphira, making her look incredibly ferocious, and ready for battle.

_"How do I look?" _she asked.

_"Perfect!"_

He strapped Brisingr to his belt of Beloth the Wise, and put wards around the Eldunarí so they would be safe while he was in battle. Satisfied with his work, he placed extensive wards around himself and Saphira. He thought of his hatchlings, Arya and Brom; he was fighting for them. He and Saphira flew to the front of the Battle Field. With them was eleven elves, and the War Council. He looked at the large city. It was surrounded by eighty-foot tall stone walls and a solid gate, which was guarded by wards. The keep of Feinster was tall and square and adorned with many towers. The roof was made of slate to prevent the castle from being set on fire. The city was stunning from the outside.

"When will we rejoin forces with King Orik?" asked Eragon.

"He will meet us a week before the Battle of Belatona." replied Nasuada, who was sat comfortably on her War Horse, Battle-storm.

"Would you like me to contact Arya?"

"It is necessary." came Nasuada's reply.

* * *

Arya's POV

Arya and Blödhgarm where sat next to each other by the gate. There were no guards on the outside, because they knew of the upcoming attack, and the gate was warded. She spotted a small group of patrol soldiers just a fraction of a league away. She and Blödhgarm turned themselves invisible and waited for the gates to open. She felt a mind brush against hers and sent a sharp attack.

* * *

_"Arya, it's me, Eragon."_

_"Gods, Eragon you should be more careful!"_

_"Sorry, are you inside yet?"_

_"No we should be in within the next few minutes. While that is going on, you should kill the enemy spell-casters. The city is not warded from magic, so it should be easy. I will contact you when to sound the horn."_

_"Aye. It will be done."_

* * *

She broke off the connection and the two elves followed the patrol through the gate. It shut as soon as they had gone in. They waited for the patrol to pass, then entered the room with the mechanism to open the gate. There was four guards. They smelled of faeces and ale; the stench was almost unbearable. She contacted Blödhgarm.

* * *

_"You take the guards. I will open the gates and ward them from being closed."_

* * *

He sent a mental nod. Sure enough, he had killed every guard before she had finished the warding. She heard loud cries from outside, the enemy spell-casters who's minds had been broken by Eragon and the Du Vrangr Gata. An alarm had been sounded.

* * *

_"Eragon, now is the time."_

* * *

As soon as she had spoken, the horn sounded and the war drums begun. She heard the Varden's battle cries and grinned. She turned herself visible and had seen that Blödhgarm had done the same. He nodded and ran off, his wolf-like tail swinging as he did so. She followed, and entered the gaping abyss of the mass battle taking place. She watched as men slaughtered men, disgusted by the man who had caused so much pain to Alagaesia. He had the blood of hundreds of thousands of heroes and innocent people on his hands.

In her short moment of thought, a soldier made a deep gash into her right shoulder. She winced at the pain. She decapitated the man who dared do that to her. The struggle went on for hours, and the Varden definitely had the upper hand. She glanced upwards and saw a beautiful sapphire dragon fly overhead and she sent a large torrent of blue fire at a large hoard of stray soldiers, about a hundred at least, and cooked them within their badly crafted iron armour. The dragon roared, and continued to claw her way through the crowd of soldiers, who she knew were from the Empire.

Arya smiled. She couldn't wait until her own dragon could fight like this.

Her eyes turned to Eragon, he was facing a group of twenty soldiers. She just watched, as he bested them all within five minutes; not a scratch on his body. He ran over to Saphira and beckoned to Arya. She made her way over, disposing of a couple of soldiers who got in her way. When she reached him, all of the other elven spell-casters were there.

"Does your offer still stand?" She tried not to blush. She didn't know why she was embarrassed. 'You know why.' said the annoying voice in her head.

* * *

Eragon's POV

His entire body was sweating. What could she mean? What offer? "What?" he asked her.

"Are you okay, Shadeslayer?" said an elf whose name he could not remember.

"Yes, I'm fine!" he said.

"You asked me to accompany you." said Arya. "Do you still want me to?"

"I would be honoured." he replied. What kind of stupid answer was that? He turned crimson. Shying away, he jumped onto his dragon. He held out his hand cautiously. Arya took it and slung herself in front of him. Saphira took off, and he instinctively put an arm around Arya. He felt blood. He healed her, much to her dismay.

"I am not one of your vulnerable human women." she growled.

"I am not human either."

"That is not what I was implying and you know it."

* * *

Arya's POV

She felt slightly uncomfortable with his arm around her waist. 'Only because you want him to wrap his other arm around you.' said the annoying voice. She tried to curse and argue in the Ancient Language, to say that it wasn't true, but it would not let her. Feeling self-concious she took his arm and put it back by his side.

* * *

Normal POV

The blue dragon crashed though the ceiling of the tower where Lady Lorana and her spell-casters were hiding.

"They are summoning a shade! Please stop them!"

Eragon fell to the ground.

* * *

_Glaedr watched as the red rider approached them._

_"PLEASE KILL ME! HE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T! NOW BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!" He was, of course, a stupid two-legged creature, as he and his rider had seen this day coming for a long time._

_"Let him come. Do not resist him. It is your destiny. You will thank us later. We have given you a good chance do not waste it. If you do this, you will be grief stricken and you will change. Good luck." The red rider was weakened by a familiar force. His expression changed and Glaedr knew this person was not in the right body._

* * *

Eragon got up and received a questioning look from Arya.

"Murtagh is fighting Master Oromis."

She looked down. The trio took it in turns to attack the spell-casters. The first quickly fell, and soon so did the second. The third however managed to finish the spell.

"We are Vaurag. Fear us. You will die now."

* * *

Arya's POV 

She watched as Eragon blacked out again. All she could do was fight it. He laughed darkly, it felt like all the happiness had gone from the world.

"I will dispose of the boy and his dragon later, but first, I shall enjoy killing an elf."

She took out her sword and they duelled, but soon he had disarmed her. With inhuman strength, the Shade picked her up by her neck and held her inches above the floor. He squeezed her neck tightly. She felt the life slowly being sucked from her very soul.

* * *

Normal POV

"We are Vaurag. Fear us. You will die now."

Eragon blacked out again.

* * *

_Glaedr watched as the man inside the boy talked with his rider._

_"This is the end now Oromis. I will not let you run away and hide again. The Cripple Who is Whole. Who came up with that I wonder?" Glaedr sent a warning flame at the evil king. "Prepare to die."_

_He sent a spark of dark magic at Oromis, who was sat on Glaedr's saddle motionless._

_"Now it is your turn. Such a shame." Galbatorix sent another bolt and everything went black._

* * *

Eragon shook with pain. He sent a massive attack at Vaurag, which made him kneel on the floor clutching his head. A shocked Arya retrieved her sword and stabbed the Shade in the heart, instantly killing him.

"What was all that about?" she asked him.

His voice was broken. "Oromis is... and Glaedr are... gone. Galbatorix... he..." Eragon couldn't bring himself to say it. Arya dropped her sword and fell into his arms. He held her close, as this was probably the only time that would ever happen.

* * *

**I have to say it makes me laugh in other fics that Eragon and Arya call each other 'my love','darling' and 'dearest'.**

**HEHE! Next chapter is 10! Can't believe i'm that far already!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I did own Eragon, but Durza stole it from me and gave it to Galbatorix. Then Arya stole it from him and sent it to a random location in a random forest on the other side of the (freaking) continent, where it was found by a very Christopher Paolini. Now (sigh) he owns it.**

**This is set after Eragon leaves Ellesméra, it is when Glaedr and Oromis are raising Eragon's other Dragons. This chapter explains the personalities of the Dragons and the second part of the prophecy, which they will tell Eragon when they meet him.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The chosen ones

Glaedr woke the baby Dragons, who were very sad from their rider's departure.

_"Rise little ones, your training awaits." _Glaedr snorted and then waited for two more minutes. They still hadn't risen, so he shifted them all with his snout. His daughter, Domia was first up, eager to please her father. He nudged her lovingly, and she sent a jet of fire up into the air. Her silver and gold scales shimmered, as per usual. The others yawned and climbed out of the nest made by Saphira.

_"Little ones. Your growth has been increased by a spell, and in three weeks, you will be the size of Saphira. After that, the spell will have worn off, so you will all grow at the same rate as Saphira. Now is the time that you yourselves will learn to fly. With normal dragons, it would be a month before they could attempt such a feat, and six before they could breathe fire or be ridden. But you are already the size to grow fire and be ridden, so I expect to be teaching you of elongating the amount of time you can breathe fire for. I myself can breathe fire for as long as a day, but that takes a century of practice. Saphira, on the other hand, can do so continuously for three hours, a goal that you will also achieve by the end of your training with Oromis and I. Now for your flying. You will all jump of this cliff, but be warned, you will fall ten feet before you can begin to flap your wings."_

_"But master, what if we fall to the ground?" _said Delois.

_"I will catch you if you fall. But if you spread your wings, you can fly away with me. But you can't fly unless you let yourself fall."_

Ervindr roared, wanting to take to the skies. Glaedr made the four line up on the edge of the cliff, and they leapt off in good faith. Ervindr flew at one with the wind, he was certainly going to be a talented flyer. Domia struggled at first, but was very determined and managed to stay up in the air. Hvitr took to the air with immediate grace. Delois was not so lucky. She fell ten feet and Glaedr raced down to catch her. He managed to do so, but she had broken one of her wings in the vast expanse of the three hundred foot tall trees of Du Weldenvarden. He flew her to safety, swiftly up onto the Crags and softly dropped her on a patch of grass. He called Oromis, who quickly came to her aid. A worried Ervindr also came, followed by a caring Hvitr, and a jealous Domia.

"You poor thing. Not to worry, I will have you fixed in no time." He began uttering complex spells in the ancient language, as a dragon's wing was very delicate and needed specific phrases to be fixed correctly. Her bones clicked back into place. Ervindr nuzzled her, conscious for the wellbeing of his fellow dragon. Oromis stopped. "There, you are healed."

The dragons set off again, Delois was wearier than the others, but she soon managed to spread her wings. She was so graceful. "Glaedr I think it's time you wrapped up the lesson and teach them how to hunt."

_"As you wish._

_Little ones, follow me to the edges of Ellesméra where we can hunt without bringing death into the capital."_

_"Yes, ebrithil."_ They all replied. They then took flight once more, speeding off to the outskirts of the city in a race.

* * *

******READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!********READ!**

******That was an extremely short chapter!**

**DETAILS: I have decided to make a competition out of it as I have had writers block on this for ages; so, as a result, the competition is as follows:**

**- You will write a chapter about the dragon training.**

**- It will be about flying techniques and fire breathing and Eldunari and other dragon stuff.**

**- One rule is this, neither Glaedr nor Oromis can be out of character, and it must be about the four dragons. The chapter will expand massively on the personalities of the dragons, AND I don't care how much training there is if you put a lot of details of their personalities into it.**

**- Domia should be sarcastic and jealous; Delois should be sensitive and caring; Ervindr confident and ****enthusiastic; Hvitr shy, funny and mischievous.**

**For me this is a chance to get to know the people who read my story, and to show you that nobody is perfect, especially not me as I am totally stuck with this concept.**

**WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED, PM ME THE FINAL DRAFT AND I WILL EDIT, CONGRATULATE, AND GIVE CREDIT FOR YOUR WORK!**


End file.
